


【写在227之后】因我而起/All From Me （博君一肖/all肖战）

by FuturesBroker



Series: 真相是假 [1]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 227, F/M, M/M, RPS - Freeform, real person - Freeform, 下坠, 反粉圈, 正主：我哪敢说话 都行 都好 你们说了算, 粉丝：搞TA！, 讽刺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturesBroker/pseuds/FuturesBroker
Summary: 别骂了别骂了看完再骂别骂了别骂了看完再骂别骂了别骂了看完再骂
Relationships: all肖战, bjyx - Relationship, 一岐, 农民博博綦摩托, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博岐, 博肖, 威威一肖, 飞战不可
Series: 真相是假 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655866
Comments: 138
Kudos: 185





	1. 入戏

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我，大量性爱描写，所有内容都为个人妄想，与任何现实人物无关。  
> 这篇文里没有爱，别找，没有。  
>   
>  **写在227事件之后，不接受扣粉籍。** **  
> **  
> 作者是老阴阳人了，如有不适，请及时关闭。  
>  作者是老阴阳人了，如有不适，请及时关闭。  
> 作者是老阴阳人了，如有不适，请及时关闭。
> 
> CP成分涉及：  
> 博君一肖 王一博x肖战  
> 威威一肖 金主王先生x肖战  
> 飞战不可 小飞侠蓝先生x肖战  
> 农民博博綦摩托 王一博x綦美合  
> 一孟博岐 王一博x孟美岐 
> 
> ~~气得我去查limited html tag就是为了大!写!加!粗!~~  
> 

从十三楼往下俯瞰就是市中心主干道，下午三点安静的不像话。肖战舒展开四肢陷进沙发里，皮肉紧实棱角分明的脸，糊着一副着耄耋之年垂垂老矣的颓唐。又似是在感受这种难得的静谧，视线虚虚落在阳台上空荡荡的猫窝，近视让他看不太清。须臾合起眼，脑海中梳理着过去一年来的种种，紧抿的嘴角崩裂，隐隐露出了一个难看的笑容，突然感觉到自己有点蠢，又把那点嘲讽抿了回去。

隔离期间助理住在对门，这几天没有现场工作只能和相关方远程联络，没什么特殊事情也不来烦他。肖战对此还是很满意的，至于助理私下的小动作，倒卖信息泄露行程什么的，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了。  
其实赚多赚少不怎么取决于助理干多少活，而是取决于他这个老板赚多少钱。只是有次在机场刚好遇上了粉丝导致飞机延误，他甚至想跟助理挑明能不能分他一半钱。毕竟那次王先生和他在同一班飞机，落地后好像不怎么开心，折腾了他大半个晚上，这也算是精神肉体损失费么。

  
说起来王先生这段时间在家要处理的事情应该很多，只通过视频联系他。王先生在上次分别的时候叮嘱他，要把抽屉里新买的那几件衣服都换给他看，如果两条细绳能算得上是衣服的话。肖战回想了一下不算最近，大概在半年之前就少能见到他影子，王先生总是有许多事情要忙的，抽不出空来找他，刚好他也乐得清闲。这也没什么大不了的，肖战既不失落也不窃喜，和王先生在一起就像是社畜加班，老板不来看你，你就识相点自己玩，老板来看你，你就拎得清卖力点，退一步说谁知道会不会哪天就老板带着3.5个亿跑路了，拿不到尾款的日子他可不想再过了。说到底干的都是小时工的活，只希望老板别在外面太累了，多把力气花在他自己身上挣个印象分就好，总不能求老板眷宠不衰。要是再求些情阿爱的，都要惹人发笑了。  
肖战觉得被包养这个事，已经够下贱的了，不能让人再看笑话了。

下午这个时间点电视里没什么可看的，肖战调出电视剧界面看看有什么可以打发一下午的时间。百无聊赖瞥了眼书房的画架，继续摁着遥控器挑着电视剧。  
夕照下的画板上除了阳光残留的一点温暖，空无一物。  
上午让助理拍了张自己拿着刮刀坐在画架前面的一张照片，配文“阳光正好 适合画画”。  
拍完就把刮刀放下，刷起了评论。

  
评论来的很快，潮水一样涌来，肖战很享受这样的时刻，看着评论的数字一点点肉眼可见的增加，他微眯起眼迷恋这样的感觉，上瘾一样。  
前几个回复都是高赞大喊着哥哥，ID还挺眼熟，应该是经常来评论留言吧，有几个好像还有他的微信。  
控制着不能拿大号点赞，切换到小号，“WithUWang”，是王先生指定跟他改的情侣名。  
一溜烟给前十的评论都点了赞，手指随意往下滑着屏，一条条留言飘过，轻飘飘的他也像飘在云端，双脚踏不到实地，不过有一颗颗粉丝奉上来的温热的心脏为他铺就新的土壤，他向上升，向上升到半空。  
嗯？这是陈情令的花絮？  
肖战兴味盎然地点开了一个视频，是官方刚发的陈情令花絮，他自己倒也是第一次看。平时未必会对这些一年前的无关紧要的视频感兴趣，

肖战和王一博坐在一张矮几前，正在对的一场戏是魏无羡附身纸人前去金光瑶书房探查。  
这场戏在晚上拍的，现场打灯加上天气还湿热的很，晚上十二点也没感觉出一丝丝凉意来。天知道拍这一场的时候他的腿上被盯了多少个蚊子包，从脚趾到腿上，尤其是大腿根上的又不敢挠好像是在干嘛，当然这种事情更不能假手他人。那时才进组没多久吧，他王一博还是王一博，他肖战也还是肖战，至于有人养成了钟爱在他腿根处留点痕迹的癖好，已是后话。

“魏无羡他这时候什么心态阿？”肖战卷着台本和副导演讨论着。  
“那蓝忘机这时候就是保护魏无羡是吧？”王一博头也不抬问道，他的头套有一点紧。  
“不是，你现在就是担心他，恨不得把他揣在身上随时带着生怕磕到。”副导演有点恨铁不成钢。  
那天的戏跟其他所有的戏一样，都是肖战的戏份是大头，王一博只待了一会就先回去休息。  
多戏份多折磨，有些人真就说两句台词给个面瘫脸就走了，肖战越想越有点咬牙切齿了。

金陵台和云梦的棚景很近，于是王一博走后，肖战继续补单人戏份。  
没有人对戏可能会成为一种常态，肖战渐渐意识到这一点。几不可查的溢出一丝叹息，他的搭档似乎是个可有可无的背景板，从工作量来说极为不平衡，终于有点体会之前去知行工作室拜访时声优老师跟他吐槽的话了。  
“导演，我们开始吧。”

这时候到了故事的高潮，所有的因缘都会在这里做个了结。  
你这一路行来和蓝忘机一起经历了很多，你被献舍重生与他在大梵山上重遇，一同追寻聂大哥的尸骸还不忘捉弄蓝忘机，见证了晓星尘和薛洋不死不休的纠葛，被仙门百家围攻了两次结果却不同……  
十六年前他经常对你冷眼以待刻板持重，看你堕入魔道身陨却回天无力，因此十六年后他几乎对你寸步不离有求必应，但凡不违背他心中道义什么都为你事必躬亲，给你做湘菜，同你藏天子笑，替你摘别人家的莲蓬。你们是坐船来的云梦，你都不想上岸，舍不得要靠在人家胸膛上懒得起呢。  
听导演说到这，肖战表情夸张的捂了一下嘴笑的有点尴尬。  
你这时候还是莫玄羽的身份，蓝忘机却是早就猜出你的身份而不戳穿。他对你的心思你在十六年之后才发现。  
阿？这也太迟钝了吧。肖战小声嘟囔了一下没敢呛声。  
确切的说，是你在十六年前就喜欢人家却不自知。还未与江澄决裂的时候，他就总不愿意看着你找蓝忘机说话，他觉得你对蓝忘机说的每一句话都在撒娇，话里话外就是有点外人插不进去的狎昵，惹得他鸡皮疙瘩都要掉一地。  
撒娇吗……那他对王先生算不算？肖战自省了一下。  
到了金陵台，你第三次灌醉了蓝忘机……  
等等，那前面了两次呢？  
不拍了。  
哦……那我回去看看书，肖战想了想没说出来。  
你第三次灌醉了他，你特别喜欢看他酒醉的样子，你跟平时大不一样。你这时候已经明白对他的心思，却不能确定他对你的。所以你就陪他喝酒陪他胡闹，闹到床上去了胡天胡地清醒了又觉得玷污了人家。  
咳咳……肖战清了清嗓子没想到被自己口水呛到，剧烈的咳嗽起来。他没想到自己不经意说过的基情戏竟然一语成谶。  
哈哈没事，这段我们不拍，拍了也给他掐了哈哈哈。导演放下台本拍了拍肖战的背给他顺气。小说大概就是这么个意思，你们得闲的时候可以看看，其实我们台本的改动还是比较大的。你的台词量确实比较大，因为有很多东西没法从旁白来说，只能借你魏无羡之口来说，所以要辛苦你了。  
嗯我明白，肖战点了点头。自己这个主役怎么来的，他心里是真明白的。  
好，那我们就继续吧，你一会念完台词就从这个树上面跳下来不高的，道具老师已经试过了应该没问题。按剧本是蓝忘机在底下接着你，王一博的这个镜头我们之后再补，到时候你用替身就可以。那就开始了，ACTION！三场一镜一次！

肖战吊着威压被送到了树上，稳定身形。  
这棵树确实不高，但却可以俯瞰整个片场了，不经意地扫视，在人群中看到了一个刚脱了戏服还没来得卸妆的王一博，正双手抱臂不知道在看些什么。  
吝于浪费眼神，肖战收回杂乱的心思，他现在是魏无羡，我现在是魏无羡。  
我和他经历了一切，我带他来看我的故乡，看我长大的地方，吃我小时候吃过的零嘴，补偿十六年前没有陪他完成的许诺。我可以全身心信任他，我不必自苦，不必自恼。  
刚才背下的台词印在脑海，从喉咙里滚出来，心头霎时雾散云开。  
如果你能接住我，我就……  
说罢，纵身一跃。  
咔！

  
王一博看完便转身离开，冷漠得想，他是不会去接他这一跳的。  
口袋里的手机振动，是他的公主回消息了。


	2. 甜腻

将腿跨上床沿，调成自拍模式，手机伸到腿间摁下快门。  
把照片发到微信的置顶聊天，綦美合重新把腰带系回去，理了理浴袍下摆，走回浴室吹头发去了。  
王一博避开身后追来找人的化妆师，选了个人少了一点的角落。打开锁屏，微信上发来的是一张用可爱贴纸处理过的照片。  
大概能看出是一个身上的某个部位，毕竟引人遐想的位置也没那么多。  
占据画面中间的是一把锁的卡通小贴纸，遮挡作用聊胜于无，紧跟而来的还有一句语音。  
当然想你啦，我在等我的小锁匠。  
和綦美合在一起已经小半年了，这对王一博来说实在算不上能让他血脉贲张的挑逗。他眉毛略抬，垂在身侧的手指蜷曲了一瞬，遥遥望了拍摄场景那一角收回目光。四下张望，片场每个人都在各司其职，毕竟这个时间点像他这样无所事事的在片场游荡的演职人员实在是不多 。

回到剧组定的酒店洗漱完毕躺在床上，开了一罐冰啤酒，斜斜靠着床头灌了一大口，王一博才算是感觉活了过来。  
冰凉的水珠顺着王一博的嘴角，下颌，脖颈，滑入浴袍消失不见，王一博却觉得还不够过瘾，自背脊到肩胛都散发着燥热。  
酒店空调又破又旧，声音大的像是风箱，制冷个22度要慢到天荒地老。  
王一博打开了电视随便开了一个频道，像是要和空调声音抗争似的。  
大夏天的拍戏真不是人干的事，棚里录节目时间长但是还是比这活受罪好点吧。还有那个导演真把自己当什么大导演了阿。讲的哪些东西都太简单了好吗，还有那么多背影替身可以用为什么不用，给钱的阿，给人家一点财路不好吗，本来可以更早杀青的。想到这，王一博朝天翻了个不怎么隐晦的白眼。还有对戏的人也不知道是哪里找来的，哪家公司铺的路阿，人么磨磨唧唧麻烦得很，不过……他想起肖战飞身跃下的那一幕……那一把腰还挺细。  
拿过手机，王一博回了一句语音。  
宝贝，我也想你，现在就给你开锁。  
从床上坐起，王一博掀开浴巾，大马金刀的分开腿。纤细分明的左手从内裤边缘往下探，若有似无的握住自己的阴茎。有点烦躁的把内裤往下又扯了扯，光洁的触感实在是难以习惯，是公主的要求，他自己却觉得有损男性气质不怎么情愿。五指骨节分明粗暴的开始抚弄柱身，大拇指细致的摩挲顶端，力气有些大弄的他自己都有些疼。空出右手划开手机相册，点开以前和公主意乱情迷拍下的视频。转而从根部到顶端熟练又有点不耐烦的上下撸动起来，轻轻托着根部，他右手拿着手机找了个伟岸的角度录下了小视频，确认姓名，发送。  
对面很快发来了视频通话邀请，两边似乎都是酒店的背景，房间昏暗暖光迷蒙，清一色的惨白床上四件套。  
王一博的声音有一点点哑，和他的脸确实反差。  
宝贝……  
传来甜腻的女声应和。  
嗯阿……  
对此早就轻车熟路，但今天他突发奇想。  
我要看你的腰。  
干嘛啦~  
綦美合娇嗔了一下，却把手机拿远在桌子上放好。随后走到镜头前背过身去，手在身侧双丘附近梭巡，酒红磨砂的指甲鲜明的心惊。  
手机屏幕里是大片的肉色，王一博却觉得没意思透了，让她拍个腰跟屁股还得摆个定点相机阿，是最近搞淘宝店直播卖衣服习惯了吧，像个好low的女主播。  
他自觉装不来对她肉体沉迷的模样，又怕把她惹的不开心，天知道这个女人心思有多敏感，绝对在他拥有过的女人当中排的上前三。  
王一博重重的喊了两句宝贝，拆了一个安全套把上面的润滑剂挤了一点在手心里。把手机镜头移到了下身，合起眼手上不停动作微微仰头。

之前脑海里纤细白嫩不堪一握的肉块却变幻成了富有力量条理分明的腰肢。  
腰后两汪浅窝更显的富有肉感，积储了弓展之间满溢出来的所有旖旎，明知不该多看却停不下手上的扶按。  
这个人背对着他站着，身量比綦美合宽了许多，却是一身长发披了一件红黑色的古装，看看挂在肩头，底下却是四面透风没有内衬没有裤子。下摆无风自动，遮不住从腰到腿那白花花的风流，壮了怂人色胆才肯休。  
他离得这样近又那么远，他有些小心翼翼的伸出手臂横环住眼前这人的腰，仿似海市蜃楼，看得到摸不着。胸口升上一股不甘心，略略弯腰附上吻他同他作一刻的交颈鸳鸯，还是虚无缥缈落不到实处，他就有点恼羞成怒了。  
猝不及防的，伸出手掌往那人身下袭去，突然包裹住那一团鼓鼓囊囊，居然已经硬了，没有耻毛跟他一样，原本内心觉得丢脸的情绪一下子就被他抛到九霄云外。他从内裤的侧边伸进去把它掏出来握在手心，而这根滚烫的灼热也迫不及待弹到了他的掌中。一边按照他喜欢的方式上下撸动，间或细心照顾到了底下的囊袋小心打着圈揉捏。是多久没释放过了，沉甸甸的称手。他甚至觉得自己的手掌是不是要被热度灼伤，铃口留下的那一点湿热，反而将他的喘息逼迫的更紧更急。略微发红的手指把柱身的褶皱用力往下拉扯，顶端龟头已经红的发亮，像是熟透的车厘子裂了一条甜缝。他的手指若有若无的轻轻撩拨上面敏感的小口，只感觉还不够还不够。耳边有水声渐渐增大，咕啾咕啾的声音，他随着这声音一下下艰难地吞咽着口水。  
他死命掐住眼前这人的肉丘，往两边掰开，掰的再开一些让他进去，富有肉感的屁股上一定会留下许多他的手印。  
你穿着这样是要勾引谁，是不是就想我草你？  
他狠狠往前连续顶了几十下，在欲望喷发前的一刻，还不忘伸手用力掰过眼前人的下巴，大拇指狠狠侵略进那人的口腔，那人终于回头。  
那赫然是肖战的脸。  
他微张着合不上的嘴双眸失焦，能看到一点猩红的舌尖，像极了诱人堕落的蛇信倾吐谎言，他的声音炸起在耳边，他问。  
王一博，你要不要我。  
他射了满手粘腻。

手机屏幕里，綦美合呜咽着把还在震动的按摩棒抽出来，手指狂乱的弄着穴口，从破碎的喘息拼凑出一句话问他。  
王一博，你爱不爱我。  
他充耳未闻。

身上的潮热渐渐退去，王一博却更不满足，像是尝到了一点包裹在外面的糖衣甜头，里面是什么滋味是抓心挠肺的想知道。在綦美合看不到的屏幕外，他轻轻舔了舔自己手上的精液，很古怪但是没什么味道，摇了摇头，随手抽了纸巾擦了擦手。  
那他的呢，会是什么味道？  
王一博翘起嘴角，浅浅笑纹恰当的刚好，忽然又转念一想他连这甜头也是假的，便更觉得如饥似渴，今晚这囫囵觉注定要睡得尤为辗转反侧。

綦美合点起一支事后烟，仿佛才刚刚察觉不好意思似的把胴体捂进被子，可能是空调太低，她把被子捂到了脖子。  
王一博看着那支女式烟有点眼馋，自从做了美白之后公司就不让他抽烟了，据医生说会很明显，他是着实不想再去看恐怖的牙医了。  
綦美合有些疲惫的开口。  
你现在那边刚刚进组觉得怎么样？  
王一博想起之前说安排他进一个综艺节目的事，趁热打铁想要个准信，于是迂回的说道。  
还好吧，最近都挺有空的，也不是很忙，还可以抽空去参加节目什么的。  
綦美合好像终于想起了这一茬。  
阿上次说的那个综艺可能上不了，张哥突然打招呼说要往里面塞个人，我帮你再问问。  
压下心头的烦躁，王一博宠溺的笑了笑。  
嗯没事宝贝，我也是闲着。那蓝台那边能打通吗？  
綦美合却不再接话了。  
我也不清楚了，不是我去的谈的。一博你拍戏不是很忙的话，我去看你好不好。  
她来了，来监视他？王一博心下一紧。  
阿？不大方便吧这次酒店不太好。  
对面屏幕里女孩甜甜的撒娇，事情就这么决定了。  
有你陪我就好。

这个女人，他属实有些腻了。  
什么公主，狗屁。  
低吼了一句草，这已经是失眠的王一博不知第几次咒骂，也不知骂的是谁。  
他狠狠锤了一下枕头却是铁拳落在棉花上，无处着力徒增苦恼。  
密不透风的窗帘隔断了破晓，正是长夜难熬。


	3. 补偿

肖战自觉成名的晚，中年出道要说未来可期也是有些痴心妄想，只是现在的爆红让他见识了一个崭新的娱乐圈却是实打实的涨了阅历。匍匐在山脚下的时候身处的环境和风头一时无两看到的自然是大不一样的，至于孰真孰假，小孩子才问真假。以他对娱乐圈迟钝的嗅觉，实在没想到一局普普通通的片场祖安对线，能被包装成小学鸡吵架现场，再辅以粉丝加持，成为他这只风筝最初凭借的一缕妖风，送他直上青云。  
陈情令的拍摄进度已经过半，横店的夏天持续开启地狱火模式，哪管你是大牌还是龙套，统统都烤的脸热心燥。坐在乌篷船上，看似可以偷得片刻凉爽的两人，却是理智被蒸发的所剩无几，气氛剑拔弩张，局部战争一触即发。

你笑什么？王一博，我问你笑什么？  
将下摆撩起搁在腿上，肖战斜靠着船舷手里举着小风扇，向对面抬了抬下颌，佯装不经意地挑衅。

你有必要吗？无语。  
王一博和肖战正在对着台本，聊到蓝忘机在十六年前有没有对魏无羡动心，就这种闲聊的话题，没想到对面这人这么当真还气起来了，莫名其妙。

是你自己没认真看台本好吧，一点都感觉不到爱啊，爱。白天经常ng，每天不知道忙什么忙到半夜，大忙人阿王老师，宁是大忙人。  
肖战不加克制的翻了个白眼，这个人台词量是自己的十分之一就算了。最让他不能忍受的是连续三天，三天，都能听到隔壁房间他和女人做爱的动静，不怼他难道夸他体力好？屁嘞。

我还得爱宁阿？开始了是吗？肖老师宁又开始了是吗？  
似乎是才注意到镜头在拍摄，王一博往下的嘴角硬生生扯出一点笑容，却是更显讽刺。

我哪敢阿，王老师宁可是大前辈阿，出道比我早，资格比我老……  
肖战气的晃了晃手里的小风扇，望向湖面，好像再看对面人的脸就要彻底发作了似的。

不不不不，肖老师宁是长辈，年纪比我大，身材比我辣，肖哥哥，肖老师，宁的戏份是不是太多了， 身体吃不消阿，吃不消就不要再轧戏了，身体要紧……  
王一博不甘示弱的抢白，以剑杵地，下巴抵着剑柄，直直看着一个眼神都不施舍给他的肖战，他很气，但是觉得很好玩。

呵呵。  
肖战冷笑两声，似乎给自己顺了顺气，转过头顿了顿才道。  
某些人自己在片场才待了几天，有五天吗？阿？白天状态那么差也不知道晚上在干嘛。

嘶——你！  
像是被戳到痛脚，王一博一时语塞，他自然知道肖战在说什么，他们的酒店房间就在隔壁，公主这几天来探班，自然是陪她胡天胡地，有什么动静都被隔壁听了，恼羞成怒的情绪冲上大脑，却在某个角落酝酿出一点隐秘的心痒，他……都听到了？

肖战见他气的拿剑重重的杵了一下船舱，眼中闪过一丝得逞的快意，继续道。  
你的台本太薄了，看三遍的功夫我的台本可能一遍都看不完，我当然有资格说。

肖老师，你是不是太热了语无伦次阿，要不要跳下去醒一醒，你的蓝忘机喊你跳下去。  
王一博竟然还没有忘记他们是因为什么肖战才跟他吵起来的，话音刚落看到肖战陡然变色。

哈？你在说什么梦话吗王老师？王老师？  
肖战夸张的指着王一博，对着镜头控诉。  
他叫我跳下去诶，蓝忘机会叫魏无羡跳河吗？阿？阿？  
肖战抬高了声音质问，从胸中升起一股不忿直冲脑门。

肖老师，肖老师你才需要多休息，肖老师轧戏辛苦了。  
王一博似乎是抓到了可以攻击肖战的点，看他被气的说不出话真的有意思，就算是伤敌一千自损八百，也值得一试。

当天的这场气氛严肃活泼的剧本讨论会以导演上船讲戏告一段落，画下休止符暂时休战。

那天的收工很早，回到酒店的肖战似乎有什么安排，草草和大家一起吃过晚饭就带上助理出门去了。  
肖战穿着休闲服戴着口罩，称不上全副武装，助理站在不远处。他状态轻松的站在万盛南街的一个岔路口，安静低头玩着手机似乎在等什么人。毕竟在这条老街上遇到的来拍戏的明星就跟吃饭喝水一样正常，并不会有人过多的注意他。  
嘿。  
肩膀被轻轻拍了一下，顺势转头看是一个身着潮牌的男孩子，带了一个窄边渔夫帽遮住小半张脸，露出凌厉的下颌线。  
等我很久了吗战哥？

蓝先生是肖战的铁粉，路人身份打明牌，肖战二字放心间的那一类粉丝。肖战却不知道他的真名，只知道他的大号ID叫做肖赞赞的蓝朋友，在粉丝群几乎是一呼百应，颇有影响力。

在某一次邀请大粉和营销部门一起聚餐的时候，他自称让别人都喊他蓝先生，于是肖战也跟着喊，这一喊就喊了两年。这样一个男人，自始至终支持自己的事业，有时间有才华有财力，有时候肖战看着明显年纪比他小了许多的蓝先生，都禁不住有些自惭形秽，自己何德何能。

两人独处的时候，蓝先生经常会从身后强硬的搂着肖战反复呢喃，你是我的，我最喜欢你，你要乖，诸如此类的话。蓝先生的桎梏有时候让他觉得喘不上气来，却又舍不得这样疯狂的贪慕。

有人爱你，有人最爱你 ，有人疯狂爱你，有人爱你爱到骨子里，有人爱你爱到迷失自己，这难道不是人间极乐吗？这种飘飘然的感觉比一切都来的快乐，肖战自问一旦感受就无法割舍。他能幻想自己浮在半空，载着他的是温热的心跳，一颗颗心脏喷涌收缩的都是对你的爱，柔肠百转无以复加。他是真喜欢阿，喜欢被喜欢的感觉。

战哥今天怎么说，要不要去逛街？这时候人少。  
蓝先生俏皮的压了压帽檐，两人都不是第一次来横店，只是他轻车熟路的做起了主导。

嗯，今天拍戏有点累想坐会。  
肖战瘪了瘪嘴，习惯性的在比自己小了那么多岁的男孩子面前撒娇。

好那我们先去买点吃的，就去电影院坐会吧。  
蓝先生也不坚持，走在前面，时不时回头看一眼肖战，逗他聊工作以外的事情。

短短十几分钟的步行路程，肖战看着蓝先生的背影安静应和实则出神。在事业没有起色的几年，没什么人喜欢他，他就像是饥一顿饱一顿的流浪汉，蓝先生就像是他的救赎，在他差点成为娱乐圈门外的一具饿殍时，给了他一碗饭，为他组织粉丝活动，为他组织打榜上分，用尽方法证明有多爱他。

如果当时他是悬崖边上命悬一线，那么蓝先生就是拉他上来的那根绳子里面最粗的一股。

  
肖战和蓝先生选了一部文艺片，虽然没有《火星最后的夜晚》那么无聊，不过也是旗鼓相当不遑多让。文艺片的播放厅，总是小气的叫人摇头，每一个曾为娄烨导演补票的影迷应该最是感同身受。  
这是一部什么样的电影，肖战没什么影响，偶尔听影评人吹的很好就是了。

蓝先生买了最中间的位子，最中间的一排，最中间的两个座位，反正有大把位子可选。整个厅直到电影出龙标，才只有五个人，两两同行外加一个傻子。  
进了昏暗的排座开始找位子，蓝先生就捉住了肖战的手，深深看了他一眼。  
肖战入座以后观望四周，他知道，看这孤苦伶仃的票房，茕茕孑立的观众，电影好不好他不敢说，文艺是真鸡巴文艺。

肖战回头一眼就看到了最后的四个情侣座，才卖出去了一个座，他指了指后面小声疑惑。  
我们为什么不坐后面阿？  
蓝先生顺着他手指的方向看去，复又低头摆弄肖战的外套和饮料，若无其事的回答。  
那个是情侣座。  
肖战有点摸不着头脑，无论做什么难道最后面不是更隐蔽更安静么，而且两人之间……还没有碍事的隔断。  
哦……所以？   
蓝先生好像终于等到鱼儿上钩，一派天真的反问。  
那我们也是情侣吗？  
嗯……  
这句话把肖战噎的想翻白眼，不过好在已经对蓝先生的调笑有了免疫。于是微微低头收下巴，转头看大荧幕，及时的回敬了恰如其分的羞赧与慌张，他都在心里给自己鼓掌，嘴角忍不住微微向上翘起，小窃喜更是像模像样。

电影很快就开始了，不到五分钟，肖战就已经昏昏欲睡，蓝先生还看的津津有味。似乎是看出了肖战兴致缺缺，蓝先生就开门见山。  
战哥，你之前微信上说你在片场不大顺利，怎么了要不要我帮忙？

耳边呼过热气，影厅空调开得像太平间，冷热一激，让肖战起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，提起精神答道。  
嗯呢，反正就挺不顺心的，男的女的都不省心。

蓝先生乍一听，电影在演些什么也毫不关心了。这是谁欺负他们家小可爱了，肖战这个人他最了解，笨拙又不善言辞，耿直易遭人嫉恨，吃了亏也不知道讲，总是要他去问。要是哪天肖战自己开口了，一定是欺负他欺负的厉害了，忍不了了才说。  
怎么了？导演为难你了？还是剧组有人搞事情？战哥你跟我说说。

座椅间的扶手被肖战抬起，他整个人蹭着椅子往下滑，将外套从蓝先生腿上拿过来塞到腰后，脑袋拼命往蓝先生脖颈间挤，几乎小半个身体被蓝先生揽住，声音埋在衣服里，低低的。  
嗯也没什么，就是另一个男演员总是来找我讲戏，我嫌他烦。

蓝先生自动从这句话里，咀嚼出了许多未竟之语。这个男演员想抢戏？想潜规则肖战？想和肖战捆绑？想蹭热度？想搞砸这部肖战的大男主剧？  
王一博吗？在片场你有没有发现他什么黑料，给点苗头就行，剩下的交给我。

一只冰凉的手缓缓摸上蓝先生的大腿，从膝盖到裤子口袋逡巡不退。蓝先生今天穿的是一条工装短裤，裤腿宽松长度正好到膝盖，而那只手看似出格却好似规矩。  
我都担心他看上我了，演的男人和男人谈恋爱的戏码，我觉得他眼神不大对。

蓝先生一手揽住肖战的腰一手覆上那只在他右腿上游走的手，像是在跳一场探戈，十指紧扣你中有我我中有你，彼此牵引互相制衡。肌肤的滑腻让指尖迷恋摩挲，肖战却忽然抽离，交叠的两只手骤然分开，手里一空，蓝先生直直盯着肖战。  
眼神有多不对，像这样不对吗？

肖战熟悉这种眼神，是狂热的，势在必得的眼神，看得他喉咙发紧，喉结微微滚动，他略带紧张的咽了口口水。  
对，很对，就像这样。

黑暗中响起一声喟叹被电影的音乐盖过，刚才无情抽离的手大胆了起来，把工装裤卷起，堆成让人烦躁的褶皱，缓缓伸进了裤管，用力往里探索，直到卡住。那手就换了角度摩挲刮擦大腿内侧的嫩肉，好像不满足对方的反应，另一只手从蓝先生后腰的T恤伸进去，掐着腰侧的肌肉。蓝先生几乎是咬着牙，找回一点理智，狠狠瞪着肖战。  
王一博他根本不重要，或者是别人也根本不重要，战哥我知道你比他们都好，比谁都好。但是你听我的，这个戏的CP很重要，你忍一忍。或者这样，以后你们片场发生了什么事情，有的没的都跟我讲，我帮你整理，在微博上带节奏。 

蓝先生有些怜惜的摸着肖战的颈侧，偏头吻上，唇下刚好是动脉的脉搏，突突的跳，是奔涌鲜活的生命。移动到他的耳侧，揉捏了一会耳垂直到它变红，凑过去嘴唇贴着耳廓。  
我还是能再有钱一点就好了，让你也感受一把带资进组的感觉，想演什么演什么，你说好不好。

肖战没有推开他，反而也去捉他的耳朵，却在心里暗自发笑，年轻人真是天真肤浅，单纯好骗，精明的实在有限，他乖巧的应道。  
嗯，好。

蓝先生托住肖战的后脑勺，反客为主倾身吻他，将他狠狠压在影院的座椅上不得动弹，他甚至已经背对荧幕，把一旁的鸭舌帽拿过来给肖战扣上，随后深深的继续吻了上去。   
蓝先生身上的香水味，经常在变，肖战实在是分不太清其中门道，只知道他要被今天的这种给熏晕过去了，铺天盖地的笼罩了他。滚烫的唇瓣相碾，蓝先生总喜欢啮咬肖战的下唇，可是又怕留下痕迹不敢用力。肖战就有些肆无忌惮了，追着蓝先生的舌头嬉戏，吮吸舔弄啃咬，就像是他的专属玩具，玩的尽兴忘我，来不及咽下的银丝就那么挂在殷红的嘴角。  
肖战自己吻尽兴了，蓝先生再追吻就不怎么高兴。这种吻跟蓝先生缠绵的就跟恋人似的，让人上瘾了那可怎么办，就凭他，要是跟他真在一起了。肖战想到这，心内叹息摇头，他还不想这么早退休。

肖战压了压帽檐，把身上的蓝先生用力往边上一推，在他打开的腿间蹲了下去。  
影院的两排座位之间实在是拥挤，高度也不够高，蓝先生的腿又长只能顺着肖战的动作岔开腿拼命往后坐。肖战由蹲改跪，地上还好有地毯，不至于嗑到膝盖但也不怎么好受。阴暗又背光，蓝先生看不清肖战的表情，只知道他眼睛格外发亮，像是猎人发现猎物，也不知最终是谁将谁拆吃入腹。

不许动。  
肖战一手伸进蓝先生的T恤勾着裤子的边沿，霸道的说。

不许吻我。  
肖战细巧的食指解着松紧带的绳结，一下子就开了。

不许叫出来。  
肖战的手掌一把握住微微发硬的阳具，烫的他都有些颤抖。

你要听我的，乖。  
肖战把蓝先生的硬挺从裤子里释放，他靠得很近，那根东西弹出来轻轻打了一下他的脸颊。

我有什么好处？  
蓝先生克制住自己扣着扶手，长长的叹了一口气绷紧表情，自上而下睥睨跪着的人。

我就让你射出来。  
话音未落，肖战已经把最后一个字吞进了喉咙，吞咽的那么深，深到快要干呕的冲动再退出。  
射在我脸上。  
他口齿不清带着鼻音补充。

在意识被快感攻略之前，蓝先生要和肖战做个约定，可惜随欲望沉沦的理智已经听不到回答。  
等你的电影上映，我再来这里陪你一起看。

当男人脆弱的地方被柔软的地方包裹，蓝先生觉得自己像一团棉花，被塞进了一个狭小的冰盒子。棉花心内有火，闷着升温，每一寸肌肤叫嚣着饥渴。冰盒子脆弱又坚硬，无法释放，将所有热意束缚在身体内快乐到苦涩。  
舌头像是灵蛇，扭曲缠绕的照顾到了面前这个巨物的每一寸，黑色草丛和紫红色的阴茎显得可怖，凸起的经络狰狞丑陋，他却只想用味蕾尝一尝味道。

  
肖战眯起眼，鼻尖尽是自己呼出的热气湿气和浓重到窒息的男性气息，干涸的唾液、略微的汗湿和前列腺液的气息。  
身体明明没有被直接占有，衣服明明也好好的穿在身上，他只是跪在这个男人面前，嘴唇紧紧贴着这个男人的阴茎，鼻尖沾了一点透明的黏液。鼓起勇气抬眸看见他的眼神，慌忙又低下头，却又遵从吞吐的本能去舔嘴边的美味。周围的声音颜色都不值一提，这一切让他觉得，好像是在被眼前的这个人视奸和征服，叫他即时临阵倒戈缴械投降也毫无怨言。有点自暴自弃的意味，使劲浑身解数讨好眼前的东西，收缩两颊将这根东西吞的更深，好像是吸管一样吸着玩乐不知疲倦。  
被肉棒磨的发红的唇瓣在喘息间开合，像极了情热时被抽插到痉挛的后穴，蓝先生眼圈发红，伸手握住自己的东西，轻轻拔出来。肖战却还意犹未尽似的，含着直到最后一点顶端，在铃口狠狠的嘬了一口，发出小小的啵的一声。

  
蓝先生一手掐住肖战的下巴，将他拉的更靠近了一些，用那根狰狞的东西去磨蹭肖战的侧脸到鼻尖，末了在嘴唇上划圈，示意叫他亲亲顶端。肖战会意，轻啄着小巧发紫的龟头，那地方敏感的无以复加，几乎每啄一下他都能感受到蓝先生的腿部肌肉轻微抽搐了一下。他有些得意了，把蓝先生的腿又往两边推了推，蓝先生配合的往下坐了坐，他将裤沿又松了一点，直到露出底下沉甸甸的囊袋。蓝先生坏心的一手钳住了肖战的两只手在身侧，叫他只得用嘴去舔弄底下，浓重的耻毛刺在脸上隐隐发痒，他不得不闭起眼睛，感觉却更加敏锐。空间实在狭小，他的后背被椅子挤的生疼，他却不怎么放在心上。将肉棒从根部舔到顶端，左右小幅度挑逗着顶端不停冒着水滴的孔，总有液体润滑他却还是觉得这根东西坚硬如铁不减热度，烫的他舌头发麻。蓝先生在跟他较劲呢，他狠下心，小心收起牙齿，抬眼瞪了一眼，随后闭起眼睛前后动起来。每次都吞到最深，喉咙深处的肌肉给出条件反射好像是无数无形触手抚摸着这根阴茎，蓝先生整个后背都是蒸腾起来的汗，怕是湿了一片，而他知道，大汗淋漓绝对的不止他一个。  
肖战的腿间，也是一片大汗淋漓。  
他微阖的眼睛往下看的一清二楚，看他自作聪明的掏出了自己的肉棒暴露在空气里，防止弄脏裤子，还以为光线阴暗他看不出来。

对于蓝先生来说，乖乖被骗，也是爱的一种表现。  
舔我，你能硬成这样，战哥？  
肖战的腮帮子已经酸的有些合不拢，嗔怪的瞥了蓝先生一眼，又想起自己放的狠话只得继续。  
蓝先生决定大发善心帮一下这个可怜的三十岁小男孩。  
他把肖战的脑袋往自己身下摁，下身也往前顶，让他溺毙在自己的气息里，前后夹击无处可逃，只得发出小声呜咽，眼尾被逼出了泪水，克制到了极点就是浪荡。  
爆发来的那一刻，肖战拼命摇头，却还是在口腔里迸发开浊液。他握着那根已经跟他气息相容的东西，从低端往上撸动，好像又挤出一些似的，一股一股喷溅在了他的眉梢，颧骨，滑落直到唇角。  
他将喷薄到手上的精液舔吻殆尽，像是一个循循善诱的老师，对蓝先生微笑着说。  
乖。

这天回去隔壁很安静，肖战睡得很踏实。  
肖战知道自己总是来蓝先生这里寻求认同，这个习惯很不好，却是恶习难改。就好像是跟别人吵架吵输了，气自己发挥不好，总要找个人复盘或者开解。  
其实他不想听大道理，只想要有人陪他说嗯嗯嗯，无条件认可他的一切，闭目塞听也不后悔，胡作非为照样奉陪。


	4. 演员

演员一旦进组拍戏往往都是两三个月的兵荒马乱，肖战却很喜欢也很珍惜这样的在剧组生活。许多人在经过瘟疫、战争、经济萧条这样的普世灾难，才会明白吃饱穿暖、人来人往烟火气是多么让人安心。肖战最穷的时候，卡里只剩下不到一百万，他简直觉得自己的娱乐圈生涯简直是一个笑话，又不敢就这样回家面对家人。这种半死不活的情况持续了很久，所以每当接到电视剧、综艺、代言的通告他都很高兴。尤其是剧组和综艺，待得时间愈久，甚至还能给他一点微弱虚假的归属感。穷过的人总是害怕再穷，饿过的人总是时常吃到撑。肖战嘴上有时候难免抱怨吐槽，内心却是对这样长期的工作还是带着感激的，只不过要说他像个虔诚的信徒倒也不必，毕竟打工仔。

随着陈情令剧组驱车进入贵州山区拍摄，肖战觉得他可能已经用完了这辈子透支了下辈子的坐过山车份额，不过幸好这个取景地已经是拍摄流程的最后一个地方，等这里的戏份拍完就杀青了。剧中需要的大量密林、野外戏份的都被放在了这里，这一场拍到百凤山围猎。

魏无羡被黑布蒙着双眼微微偏头，干脆利落的松开手指，三箭齐发正中靶心，霎时鼓掌叫好声一片山呼海啸。抬手扯下蒙眼的布巾，甩开恼人的额发，第一眼准确投向了不远处正凝望着他的蓝忘机，少年英姿春风得意。  
蓝忘机像是被这灼灼目光给烫着似的，想躲避又舍不得移开眼，但有人比他不耐烦多了。  
江澄横一跨步，将视线阻隔。  
你差不多行了阿，又出风头。  
魏无羡收回目光，虚心接受屡教不改的笑了笑。  
……

午饭过后演员们都三三两两的凑在一堆打发时间或有的直接回营地补觉，导演大发慈悲给了他们一小时的休息，有人拿来休息有人偏不，还要惹得别人也休息不成，像极了幼儿园里自己不睡午觉还不让其他小朋友睡的蟑螂恶霸。

蟑螂恶霸王一博同学死皮赖脸的搬了个小马扎坐在鲨鱼辣椒肖战同学的躺椅边上，美其名曰这里的树荫比别处的更阴凉，被回赠了一记轻飘飘的眼刀，他只当看不见。  
肖老师，你不午休吗？

肖战简直有点气笑了，这个人在他旁边坐着，还问他为什么不午休。要是刚见面那一会，他铁定要拜托助理委婉赶人，只不过现在他自己都没有察觉的对王一博的宽容有些过度。  
你又开始了，王老师这么有精力的？拍戏就没见你这么卖力阿。

王一博抿了抿嘴角，附近没有人只有他们两个，肖战跟他讲话也毫不顾忌，于是他也满不在乎道。  
我要什么卖力，我杵着当背景板就行。

肖战莫名生气，伸手推了他肩膀，推得他往边上一倒，差点保持不住平衡。  
王老师不愧是你阿，王一博。

以剑撑地，维持自己不从小马扎上摔到草地上，以免弄脏戏服，不住点头嘴上不甘示弱。  
推我？肖老师打人啦，肖战在剧组殴打对手戏男演员，“震惊！偶像歌手为何在片场对花季少男拳脚相向”，大新闻哦。

肖战无语的朝天翻了个白眼，不知道眼前的这个小男人发的什么疯，吃饱了来寻他的开心。  
草，你要干嘛。

王一博举起左手，手掌平摊掌心朝上，弯了弯四指，挑了挑眉。  
来玩这个，反正你闲着也是闲着。

肖战心想明明是你自己闲着，至于伸出手掌这是个什么游戏，他是完全抓不到头脑，毕竟是一个连王者荣耀都常年徘徊在白银分段的选手，无论什么游戏对他来说，理解难度不亚于让他去安慰一个来了姨妈的女人或者是犯了痔疮的男人，脱口而出的回答却是自然而然的答应。  
行吧，你说怎么玩。

王一博闻言垂眸笑了笑，左手平摊保持不动，右手握住肖战的手，将他紧握的拳头硬生生掰开，掌心向下，轻轻与自己的手上下交叠。顺便偷偷捏了捏手背，希望他没有发现这个一触即分的小动作。  
你要像这样拍下来。

肖战的手背隐隐觉得有些痒，还是没有明白怎么玩 ，就手心对手心的游戏？王一博是不是某所特殊教育学校的荣誉毕业生阿？但还是做了一个手掌拍下去的动作，问。  
然后呢？

王一博笑的像只得逞的猫，收紧手掌，紧紧攥住了肖战的手。  
我就会抓住你。

一时两人沉默，只剩下片场嘈杂的声音被放大。还是肖战忍受不了这样的气氛，出声打破，这气氛他一时无所适从，这感觉太陌生让他害怕。  
那我们赌什么，输了的请剧组喝奶茶？

王一博转了转眼珠，提了一个新的提议。  
输了的人，就送对方一个礼物。

肖战觉得无伤大雅，陪他玩玩，证明一下社会人的游戏天赋。  
来。

十个回合过去，肖战只赢了两次，这跟他最初想的不一样。那人丝毫没有留手，他屡战屡败屡败屡战，末了手背都被拍红了，心里憋了一股闷气在忍，看向王一博的眼神都有点恶狠狠。  
王一博得意的几近猖狂了，仰天大笑，就差没指着他鼻子说他反应迟钝了。  
实在从游戏讨不到一点好，肖战只能放话打嘴仗。  
你无聊不，王一博，你怎么这么无聊。

没等王一博反唇相讥，剧组开始找人准备继续下午的拍摄了。肖战乐的挥了挥手，下午没有他的拍摄，他再待机一会如果导演没有镜头要补今天就可以准备回去。

不远处拍摄已经紧锣密鼓在进行中，肖战思忖片刻，还是觉得远远得看一眼就好，看看那家伙有没有进步就走，却忘了他自己也是个连半瓶水晃荡都晃不出来的入门演员。

正在拍摄的是蓝忘机和蓝大交谈的文戏，两个闷葫芦，话都让读弟机蓝大讲了，这个弟弟倒是轻松。  
肖战远远得看着王一博，心里也说不上来有哪里不畅快，只是最近下意识的会跟着他的身影走，一眼往人群里看总是顺其自然的落到他身上。他怀疑过自己，是不是脑阔坏了喜欢上这个幼稚恶劣的男人，每次扪心自问都会有另一个声音否定，只是戏里的你喜欢戏里的他，他心里就会好受上许多 。  
假的，都是假的，他们在演戏，演戏是假的。

演员修习的是一门表演的艺术，那么自然和所有艺术一样，是有天才和普通人之分的。  
对于一个没有天分和经验加持的演员，或者说对于一个没有专业入门的演员来说，如果要想正儿八经的演一个角色，这个角色只能是和演员本体有共性的角色，把自己塞进角色的壳，演自己。影史上但凡新人演员处女作就拿奖的，这个角色都或多或少有演员本人的影子。

这样的演员往往只懂得入戏，不懂得出戏。所以这几乎算得上是一种不可逆的牺牲，把自己的一部分割裂给角色，为角色注入灵魂。如果说角色是一张纸片，一个死物，那么这种方法就是相当于把自己的灵魂撕下一小块，附在纸片上，用自己来供养角色，让他活灵活现栩栩如生。

肖战低下头看不清表情，山里很热，他却觉得背脊升腾起一股冷意跗骨不去。

  
好，今天收工，谢谢大家！辛苦了！  
片场与白昼无二，天色早已完全暗了下来，导演宣布收工，某位主演嗖的一下溜得没影了。

早已回到营地的肖战看着手机上的信息 ，微微发怔没有头绪。  
来白天的片场，我教你一个新的游戏。  
是王一博发的，后面还跟了一个他自己的表情包，上面配字“不愧是我”。  
深更半夜，游戏？妖精打架还是招妖 引鬼阿？  
不过吐槽归吐槽，他还是相信这个问题儿童应该不至于真的叫他出去玩游戏，于是身上喷了三遍防蚊喷雾，出门去找他。

王一博显然是刚收工就给他发消息了，妆发没来记得拆，只多穿了一件运动外套。  
看见肖战来了，他眼睛一亮。  
走，肖老师。  
说罢在前面带路，往密林深处走去。

走了大概十多分钟，终于停了下来，肖战环顾四周也没觉得和来的地方有什么不一样的，暮色四合影影绰绰都是树。  
战哥。  
肖战心下一惊，这人在私底下从来不叫他哥。来不及反应，他已经欺身近前。  
别动。  
被两个字硬生生定在原地，肖战觉得自己突然没出息。   
闭眼之前看到的最后一个画面是王一博抬手，覆住了他的眼睛。  
王一博静静感受他的眼睫毛就在收心滑蹭，眼睑微微颤抖，他在紧张？  
无声的笑了，他缓缓靠近。

肖战只觉得短暂失去视觉就让他暴躁的要疯了，尤其是眼前这个人还在向他靠近，越来越近……他的呼吸甚至都混杂了他的，太近了。  
就在双唇相接的一刹那，肖战猛的推开了王一博，身体甚至微微颤抖，像是气急的又像是羞赧的。  
你干嘛？  
王一博面对突如其来的抗拒也是一愣，还是开门见山。  
亲你阿。  
肖战后退了一步，单手叉腰一手扶额，平复着自己的呼吸。  
你有病？  
王一博恨恨的咬了咬牙，捉住了肖战扶额的手臂，一言不发。  
肖战看他眼圈隐隐发红的模样，有些不敢直视，甩开手就要往回走。

肖战，你那天去见谁了。  
背对着肖战的王一博，一步未动，声音如刀。

什么？  
肖战顿住脚步，惊愕回头。

万盛南街，电影院。  
王一博转过身来，直视肖战，毫不退让。

你什么意思。  
肖战玩味的看他。

没什么意思。  
王一博油盐不进。

我在私人时间和粉丝见个面，这好像和宁没什么关系吧？难道宁也是我的粉丝阿？  
肖战还以颜色。

我有个朋友跟我说，他去看电影碰到了我的同事，我就关心了一下。  
王一博状似无意的舔了舔嘴唇。

呵呵。  
肖战一愣，没想到王一博的朋友就是那个电影院里观众之一，这点得有多背。

肖战，战哥。  
王一博见他默认，软了语气，讲话的内容还是依旧不讲道理  
肖战， 你让我睡一次。

你想威胁我？  
肖战几乎觉得自己耳朵出了问题，这个怎么都应该算作是竞争对手的人，现在用他捕风捉影的黑料煞有其事的威胁他，让他陪他睡觉。

也许睡过了，我就不想你了。  
王一博避重就轻，说的理直气壮。

你做梦。  
比脏话来的更快的是肖战挥过来的拳头，保持最后的理智让他没有把拳头落在王一博的脸上，心里说不上来是被冒犯的怒更多一些还是心事被戳中的恼更多一些。其实王一博的这个想法他也有过，这段时间越来越不正常，他也想过要不要索性和他睡了，做一对剧组夫妻。但是一直没有确定王一博也是同道中人，毕竟曾经据说，哦不是，曾经隔墙亲耳听见他有个女朋友。如今被人用威胁的方式提出，他那点可怜的自尊又不允许他轻易答应了。

王一博架住肖战还试图揍他的隔壁，将他用力箍在怀里。  
就一次，就一次好不好，我发誓这件事只有我只知道。

肖战要气疯了，这是一次和无数次的问题吗？  
唔……

王一博身体力行，吻住了肖战的嘴唇，把一串辩白和脏话尽数咽了下去。  
一时之间肖战感觉整个人像是割裂的，有一半的人说，你是个傻子吗他在威胁你，有一半的人说，难道你不想吻他吗你不想吗？  
片刻的思考停顿，重新聚集力气，正想推开王一博踢他一脚的肖战突然想到了蓝先生嘱咐他的话。  
要炒cp的，关系搞得太僵，炒起来不大自然。  
不过他又转念一想其实也没关系，反正在粉丝看来，放空发呆是温柔如水， 看只蚂蚁也情深似海。

脸打不得，唇咬不得，肖战又觉得自己被吻到下风实在是丢人。一发狠抓过王一博的手臂，隔着衣服在他小臂上，真真切切的狠狠咬了下去。  
王一博一边锤着肖战的手，一边反复质问同一个灵魂问题。  
你是不是有病？  
肖战也千万遍的给了同一个答案。  
一个白眼。


	5. 交恶

放火烧山，牢底坐穿。  
当肖战发现推搡纠缠之间裤腰已被王一博退了一半，那双作乱的手还在他腰间到处惹火的那一刻，他发自真心认为王一博应该去坐牢。

神思混乱间，肖战想起身边助理跟他平时念叨的，什么年下什么狼狗。  
在他看来王一博这个男人简直不是人，狼不狼的倒不知道，狗是真的狗。小说里写的是百凤山初吻，单方面定情，他们这算是百凤山胁迫，双方面交恶。

王一博就像只无尾熊只知道扑在肖战身上，上下其手的逗弄试图激起肖战的反应，急迫又没有章法愣头青似的，做不来面对綦美合时的游刃有余。  
这个世界上有一种菜，叫做认真了还是菜，那是真的菜。  
也不知道为什么，突然就被上帝暂时收回了初中以来的所有性经验，在肖战面前活像一个没见过女人的小处男。用下身迫近把肖战往旁边的树干推，一手掐着他的下颌，在角力之间小心拿捏肖战愤怒和享受的界限。说他小处男属实有点委屈他了，毕竟只有在许多ibo的世界里他才是小处男，骚能日天日地日空气，旁边站了大波妹就把头盔带，伏地挺身捅破地板也不和人做爱的酷盖。

肖战这时候深深看着王一博神色复杂，要说熟悉，他们认识不超过三个月，要说陌生，他每天都在演一个爱他的角色。  
关于眼前这个人，肖战不知道他的性向，不知道他喜欢的食物是什么，不知道他对自己这个同事评价如何，也分不清他哪一些是做给别人看的喜爱，哪一些是顺从本心的厌恶。但是关于王一博他知道的事情也很多，知道他在不耐烦的时候会咬下唇，知道他女朋友经常微信电话查岗，了解他行事时常幼稚可笑，能感受到他什么时候也入了戏。  
忽近忽远，这种关系是哪怕是上了一档王牌综艺，也演不出团魂的关系。  
所以王一博，为什么突然像个色中饿鬼似的想上他？

对别人不知道，王一博对自己的身心比对别人要坦诚的多。  
这次也不知道是什么样的心态，他明确知道自己对肖战的身体有欲望。当听说了肖战和他的粉丝私联，甚至还有点不为外人道的关系的时候，不仅没有想象中的愤怒或者嫉妒，连一点惊讶都没有，反而是满心满脑升腾起来的愉悦和庆幸。  
原来肖战跟自己一样，也不守偶像原则，好聚好散看得开，睡男睡女不计较。表面上看着精于世故处事圆滑似的，其实也没什么了不起的，这不就被我发现了吗。  
进剧组多久就忍不了了么，既然他能和自己的粉丝胡来，那更没有理由会拒绝我这样的酷盖，他毫不担心这个“睡一觉”的提议会让自己下不来台。

肖战的耳边似乎听到热锅里滴了一滴水，顷刻蒸发热气蒸腾，发出一声“嘶——”的哀鸣。  
王一博靠的太近了，毫无悔意的践踏作为同事或者同性的安全界限。牙齿啃噬耳垂咬的太磨人，一双手乱暴的动作和本身纤细骨感反差鲜明，食指并中指作一把剪刀，掐着肖战的臀尖，试图绞碎这人的羞耻心，揉着却发现手感不大对劲。

王一博将一块类似女士胸罩垫片的东西抽出来，嘴角不怀好意的盯着肖战涨红了的脸。他尝试着挣脱却又没有真的下死力就这么半推半就的被钳制着，莫名有点委屈的抬头对上王一博恶劣的笑容，言下之意不语而明。

手感还不错。  
王一博扔了手里的东西，重新将手掌探寻到温热柔软的地方，肉贴着肉的触感让他发出短促的一声喟叹。  
把它脱了好不好？  
肖战简直觉得王一博是不是就这样挂在他身上了，半永久脖子挂件。他最是受不了有人从他耳朵旁边用气音讲话，甚至假手他人洗头发都觉得别扭，何况现在被人半强迫的贴的近到极限。与其说是对着耳朵说话，耳朵在听，倒不如说是这低音炮一样的声音直接麻醉了他的意识，穿过耳朵坎坷的防线，直击空虚的心里。

王一博黑色的短发和平时染出来的金色把整张脸衬托的差别很大，像是叱咤风云的叛逆校园学弟一下子变成乖巧腹黑心思深沉的学长。  
王一博把手伸进去，将他的内裤往底下推露出一整个臀部，让他的手指能轻易刺探紧张的穴口。而外面的那层裤子却任由它挂在胯骨上摇摇欲坠，只能看到有什么灵巧的东西在肖战的裤子里面起起伏伏，要说衣衫不整却是言过其实。肆无忌惮的揉捏了一阵，似乎是确认肖战已经放弃了抵抗，他有些尽在掌握的得意，绕到前端，欲望已然抬头。大拇指蹭过顶端，刻意沾染了透明粘液再抽出手掌。从肖战眼前晃了晃，没等他抓着他的手甩开，自顾自隔着裤子打了肖战一记响亮的屁股，在深色的裤子外，留下了几丝暧昧不清的水痕。

晚上的林间除了虫鸣和不知名的鸟鸣，说起来其实很静谧，这清脆的一声格外的刺耳。肖战被打得一愣，他曾经设想过的剧组夫妻难道不是床上你情我愿，下了床你死我活也算不上欺骗，他不得不反思自己，限定于床上这个地点是他狭隘了。  
这样的一个男人，年纪比自己小，上过的女人未必会比自己少，要说心里没有一点发憷是不大可能。  
被箍住后腰摁在树干上的感觉，侵略性和压迫性都太强，和善解人意的王先生可太不一样了，这有点让他无所适从，不太吃的准应该用什么样的态度去应对才足够的恰如其分，总不能求他上自己，拉不下这个脸也太跌份。肖战是想把他吃了，只不过是想站着把他给吃了。

事实上，肖战和王一博不愧是心有灵犀，此时虽然各有各的盘算但是对于”站着“这一点却令人惊异的达成了字面意义上肤浅的一致。  
王一博站着想上肖战。  
肖战算是感受出来了，但是他不明白为什么他还没有下一步的动作，除非他……  
王一博底下硬挺着要疯，理智被烧的逐渐反应迟钝，却着实有点为难，他没上过男人。  
嘴上手上骚的没毛没边，遵循本能也很也不很难，但可能出于该死的求生欲念，他实际上没有和男人做爱的实战经验，又想努力表现的像个身经百零的猛男，心里隐隐害怕万一息差踏错让肖战看了笑话。

停顿的瞬息，肖战好像找回了主动权，不再后退挣扎反而欺身迎上，挑衅道。  
怎么了，不会？

王一博霎时被气得怒气欲火一同上涌，只能狠狠的拉下肖战的领口，在平时看不见的地方留下一圈浅浅的牙印，中间嘬上一个鲜红的草莓作为报复，嘴唇也不离开，贴在胸口的皮肤上，带点了疑问，乍一听竟然有些天真。  
不会怎么办，肖老师？

肖战还嫌他不够疯似的，被咬的疼了从鼻腔闷哼一声，舌头探进王一博的耳廓，继续压低了声音，云淡风轻似的，好像自己呼吸粗重也事不关己高高挂起。  
我没办法。

王一博蹭着肖战的脖颈，像只无脑又爱撒娇的哈士奇，  
你有的，肖老师。

肖战努力别过脸，却逃不开他如影随形的追吻。  
嗯……

边轻吻边轻语，王一博捏着他的下巴直视他。  
我喊了你这么久的肖老师，你得教我。

肖战对他的发言，无语了片刻，你倒是让苍老师教你阿，脱口而出是一句王一博听不懂的乡音问候。  
狗崽子。

王一博这时候也听不见这些，只是自顾自嘴里不停的呢喃。  
肖老师，肖老师……肖战……

肖战被他磨的没有办法，心想教你骑骑摩托还是可以的。

后背贴着营地的床可比贴着不知有多少虫子莅临过的树干要舒服多了。  
火急火燎的回到营地，王一博一个劲的把肖战往自己的房间里推，嗙的一声甩上门，携卷着他几乎是一起掼到了床上。  
肖战无奈的笑笑，手指不停安抚拱在胸口的那个毛茸茸的脑袋，躺着的明明一片空白的思维却发散出去，想着每个女人在做爱的时候都是奥斯卡影后，这话诚不欺我，现在的他也许与她们也有一争之力，只不过个中目的不大一样罢了。  
肖战牵引着王一博无处安放的手，探向了自己双腿之间，用自己的手指轻轻按压着入口，时不时的滑进去一两个指节再抽出，由下而上仰视的眼神虚虚落在王一博身上，真像是真人教学演示似的，可谓是尽心尽力倾囊相授。  
有这么好为人师的肖老师言传身教，自然有求知若渴的王同学择善而从。  
王一博读过的书不多，要说参加个最强大脑、诗词大会是异想天开了，只不过在这一刻，他自问对于一个词算是有了世间最深刻的理解，如愿以偿。就在不久之前，他还在幻想握着肖战的腰肢为所欲为，而如今他就这样躺在他身下任由他施为，他甚至握着他的手开拓他自己的身体，求仁得仁不过如此。

他的手指缠绕着他的，肉穴接受着自己的和别人的轮番入侵不得休息，感觉到有些干涩不悦的皱了皱眉头。粗神经的王一博这时候却敏锐的发现了肖战的不适，却发现手边没有专门润滑的东西。  
于是他把另一只的手指伸进了肖战的口腔，大拇指按压着顺着下唇细致的摸索过一圈，而插在后穴里那根手指，也随着上边的动作在穴口边缘扭动一圈。模拟着抽插的动作，让他上下两张嘴都得不到放松，肖战的表情逐渐迷离，眯着眼睛不知道焦距在哪。王一博在他嘴里搅弄的手指叫他合不拢的嘴，唇角来不及吞咽的口水滴落到滚烫的皮肤上像是久旱逢甘霖，难堪混杂着羞耻让他甚至蜷曲起了脚趾，眼角的春色诚实的回答欲罢不能。

用他自己的唾液去润滑他自己的后穴，这简直让王一博硬得发疼，耐心开拓了半晌，终于能快速伸进三指抽插的时候，他掐着肖战的腿根软肉，命令道。  
腿分开点。

肖战的声音跟着底下抽插的节奏小声喘息着，还有心思逗弄王一博，眉毛一挑。  
要多开？

王一博简直要疯，拎着他的小腿就要往下压，结果却被肖战用力掀下身，上下倒转，还没来得及想好怎么办。肖战摁着他的胸口，两腿在他身侧分开，握着他一柱擎天的欲望，虚虚坐在他的腿根，居高临下的审视调笑道。  
是这么开？

见王一博一时气窒更是得意，真的愈加分开了腿，腰更往下沉了沉。王一博硬挺的肉刃原本就那么直直的顶在后穴，这一沉把圆润粗大的顶端吞了一点进去，不上不下，谁都不好受。然而做爱这种事，不是东风压倒西风，就是西风压倒东风，他怎么舍得此刻这占据上风的机会。一手撑着王一博单薄的胸口，一手扶着残忍的肉刃的根部，心甘情愿缓缓让这凶器劈开自己，直到整根没入，才长长的舒了一口气缓了过来。  
还是这么开？

王一博觉得自己疯了，他的里面这么紧这么热，像是要把他的灵魂也吮吸一并带走。肖战在他身上兀自起落，带着王一博的手在自己胸前抚摸，掐弄着殷红的乳头。他在底下没有规律的向上顶着，王一博尤其喜欢他没有防备时候的惊喘，时浅时深，浅的时候整个拔出甚至还有脱出的“啵”的声音，深的时候恨不得把囊袋都塞进去，深到他都害怕简直像是在标记一个新的战场。  
王一博尤其喜欢出其不意的玩弄肖战，肖战的惊喘和女人不一样，不柔弱不娇气但是魅惑到骨子里，在引起保护欲之前就先引起了破坏欲，小心翼翼的守护哪有随心所欲的践踏来的快乐，越堕落越快乐。

肖战几乎失神，酸痛的腰已经没有力气，只能被翻身压倒在床上，任由王一博从他背后进出，像被那根肉柱定在床上一样，逃不脱也懒得逃。在他终于释放的那一刹那，王一博狠狠箍着肖战的脖子，绷直了身体不让他从自己身下逃开，他确实多此一举了，肖战已经没了逃开的力气。

突然桌上的手机响了，很特别的一段音乐。  
刚刚发泄完的肖战浑身一个激灵，不知道是因为射精还是因为这个电话，他聚集起浑身的力气要推开王一博，去够桌上的电话。  
王一博不耐烦的握住他的手腕，不让他去拿，和他十指紧扣，延长享受这种射精在男人体内快感的余韵。

肖战努力的翻过身伸出另一只手去够手机，心乱如麻。  
是王先生的专属铃声，他的电话必须要接。  
王一博被他的执拗打败，躺在一旁平复呼吸，也不管他。  
肖战平复了一下呼吸，接起电话。  
喂，王先生。  
王一博侧头看了看肖战，光明正大的偷听。这个王先生，他有幸耳闻，识相的没有开口刷自己的存在感，只是眼神不由自主飘向肖战腿间若隐若现流淌的白浊，埋进枕头的半张脸表情晦暗不明。

肖战接完电话，就要起身，他伸手去扣身后那人留下的东西就准备去洗澡，却被王一博拦住了手。  
留着，好看。

肖战可不想之后受罪，语气生硬的回他。  
有病。

王一博一下子就不乐意，后面还很柔软，手指轻易的插了进去玩弄。  
你这儿，还有我的精液，你就想跟我两清？

肖战有些不耐烦，他的威胁，睡他一次，难道是他的理解有问题么。  
你说的不算数了？

王一博避而不答，移下身，把头埋进他的腿间，牙齿轻轻在腿根触碰试探。  
我又没说只要一次就放了你，我得有个记号，怕你赖账。

说罢狡黠一笑，还没等肖战辩驳推拒，腿根柔软的肌肤上传来钻心的疼。  
这人，属狗的吧？

比起担心这种超现实的问题，随之而来的更现实的问题摆在眼前，他不能带着这个牙印去见王先生。  
王一博咬完看了看自己的杰作，甚是满意，这无名印记就像是奸商的欠条，只要一方贪得无厌，一方就得予取予求。  
肖战看着王一博肆无忌惮笑容灿烂，丢开了手机，终于承认自己欲壑难填。

不问对不对，不管你我属于谁，这是一场旷日持久的游戏，纵使底下有暗潮涌动也能保持暂时面上相安无事。  
我贪恋你后生晚辈的少不更事，你爱慕我年岁空长的虚张声势，也许我们此刻就是彼此的天选之人。


	6. 加戏

王一博没想到能和肖战睡觉这个愿望能实现的这么快，快的太圆满，快的有点不真实，快的甚至有点让他失望。但是很新奇是真的，比起女人麻烦来的猝不及防，男人的麻烦更直接了当，不管怎么说剧组夫妻也算是差强人意，这剧本里其实没他多少戏份，很多还可以依赖后期和替身解决，不过有人陪他一起在这胡闹消磨时间，也是未尝不可。  
这剧组夫妻做的双方的助理都心知肚明，剧组其他成员也大概可以察言观色窥得一二，这样的关系他们在剧组早就见怪不怪 。封闭的剧组就像是一个小型的社会实验场合，每个人领走属于自己的角色，每个角色的这段人生都值得一段小传，若要让人类完全控制自己的情感，这未免太不人道，能做的大多是闭口不言，铺叠上娱乐圈特色道德底色，发生什么事都不值得弹眼落睛。

那天是王一博在剧组的最后一场戏，拍完就该杀青。  
与他对手的是肖战，拍的是不夜天城蓝忘机魏无羡和江澄在悬崖边，演的是亲友反目分道扬镳天人永隔。

魏无羡浑身伤痕累累，战至几近力竭，整个人挂在悬崖边上命悬一线，额头上的血流到了他的眼睛里涩的他睁不开眼，眼眶又红一层，终于还是忍不住落下泪来。  
江澄半个身体快被拖到悬崖外，身后是震耳欲聋的杀声，双手牢牢拽着魏无羡的手臂，同样目光赤红的看着底下的这个昔日好友，尽管他既不懂他苦衷，也不识他品行。  
魏无羡茫然的看着他，一时之间，他分不清他是要他死还是要他活，这个世间还有没有人想让他活着，期盼他活下去呢。  
他无声苦笑回答自己，没有。  
举起手中的随便，朝着江澄手边的石块狠狠掷去，趁他不备松开手的瞬间，他毫无眷恋的抽回了手臂，飞速的往下坠落。  
在坠落的一瞬间，他隐隐看到江澄身后飞身而来的蓝忘机，只是距离被拉得越来越远，只能隐约看到那一袭被染红的白衣在悬崖边伸出手，表情已然模糊的看不见了。  
魏无羡紧紧闭上泪眼，解脱似的笑。  
云梦被烧，他没了来处，乱葬岗被剿，他没了归处，似人似鬼的一缕游魂飘荡在这黑白颠倒的世间，他奔走了太多地方，其中是非对错死活因果，怎么能无关痛痒，直叫他不疯也成魔。

肖战的戏份结束，就坐在一边看着王一博继续和汪卓成对戏，那个台子搭的不高，他找了个视野好人不多的位子静静坐着，工作人员一拥而上安慰他帮助他出戏，这让他没来由的抵触。  
不能指望人的行为永远不背叛意识。肖战摸了摸自己脸上不停流下的眼泪，有点莫名和慌张。  
他在心里重复强调，已经结束了，当导演喊了cut的瞬间，他就回到了肖战的身体里，他属于他自己。然而他无助的捻了捻指尖，那上面还残存着冰凉的泪痕，魏无羡是一个故事里的角色，他哭不了，于是他借了肖战的身体替他哭。这一刻，肖战突然放下了幼稚的矜持和执拗，从低声呜咽到失声饮泣，泪眼中倒影出的是悬崖上久久不肯离去的那个身影。

呆愣惊愕的表情不适合蓝忘机的脸，悲哀愤怒夹杂着绝望瞬间蔓延上来占据了他的表情，瞳孔里残留的是一抹黑红色的残影。他没能抓住他，甚至没能留下一片袖子。

有那么一瞬间王一博的脑子里是空白的，台词卡在喉咙里，如果他开口，那么难听的哭腔会比备好的台词来的更快。前面的打戏几乎让他体力殆尽，胸口不停的起伏，不知是急是怒。一片绿幕底下的垫子上，还有两位特技老师待命，已经看不见他想找的那人。他刚才远远听到，挂着在悬崖的肖战可能是很难出声，台词念的沙哑难听。就没有对他说的话吗，凭什么连句遗言都不给他，比起巨大的悲哀他更是不甘。可能是早就知道十六年后他还能回来，也可能是生活阅历单纯有限的可爱，他实在是演不来摧心剖肝万念俱灰，更何况让他自己这张精致的小脸去演涕泗横流也不大相配就是了。

王一博拉上正在角落的肖战，一起去找了导演和编剧，这是王一博在剧组第一次要求加戏，那气势好像是二世祖开了个讨债公司，带着刚刚入职一脸懵逼的肖战去上门追债。

最后在悬崖上拉着魏无羡的人，变成了蓝忘机，姗姗来迟的是江澄。  
还没有开始拍摄，导演正在安排其他人事。  
肖战抬头，对着他的是王一博那张不再白净的脸，越过他的身影，他愣愣的看着顶上一个个白色的打光灯，像是白昼里的星星，不引人注意也不刺目。之前在云深不知处取景没有顶棚，他们穿着蓝白纯净的校服，一起仰望天空看过真的星星，尽管他觉得王一博应该不会记得。

肖战收回视线略过两人紧紧交握着的手，盯着王一博赤裸裸的眼神，毫无惧意的回敬，呢喃的声音却很小几乎听不见，像是自言自语没有指望回应。  
手可摘星辰。

王一博离他实在是太近了，他刚才在出神放空数着肖战的睫毛，将这句话听得一清二楚，像是想到了什么，当时这句话还是工作人员教给他听的。  
恐惊天上人。

肖战目光灼灼的不愿意从他身上移开一瞬，他要看清楚这个人的一切。这个没有心的人，惹人心动的话却信口拈来，越是没有什么，越是炫耀什么，他就是最看不得他得意的脸。  
天上人？我是死了吗？

王一博用眼神示意他嘴角的血浆，从善如流慢条斯理道。  
死了心上人。

肖战一瞬间无比后悔答应陪他改戏重拍这一条。

手可摘星辰，死了心上人。  
对王之王对穿肠都不敢这么对。

  
王一博杀青戏结束，工作人员送上鲜花，还有蛋糕，刚好是他的生日就在附近几天，于是就一起合并庆祝。庆祝活动少不了两人打闹，其中有几分真嬉闹几分假友善也只有本人心知肚明。  
王一博吹完蜡烛装模作样切了蛋糕给工作人员之后，就闲不下手本性毕露，随意捞起一把奶油就去找肖战，嘴里大声说着。  
肖老师，快祝我生日快乐，我请你吃蛋糕。  
逮住肖战，就往肖战嘴角和脖子里抹奶油，其实是借机道貌岸然的摸。与人偷欢比恋人交欢刺激。背德禁忌的恋人比名正言顺的恋人执着，光明正大的偷欢比不为人知的偷欢快乐，人间痴男怨女你爱我我爱你，沉溺纵情没有高低。演完这真正最后的一场戏他就要离开剧组，回到现实。

助理端着蛋糕终于找到了还在“互相伤害”的两人，说是要带肖战卸妆，就把肖战带走了。  
有十几个粉丝今天用你的名义来给你应援，请全剧组喝奶茶。

肖战玩着手里的奶油，笑着调侃。  
我的粉丝好有钱。

助理对他的评价不予置评。  
这基本是CP粉，用你的名义在王一博杀青这天来做应援，你想想是为什么。

肖战有些明显的失望，情绪低落。  
好吧，那我杀青的时候也会有应援吗。

助理对他抓重点的能力很是佩服。  
王先生也来了，在酒店等你。他的意思是我们不需要还钱给这些粉丝，他们自己心甘情愿的，给你花钱他们开心的。

肖战点了点头表示认同。  
那我要不要去谢谢他们？

助理被提醒了，但觉得没有必要劳师动众。  
人不用出面，你去秘密花园那条微博底下回复一下就行了。

秘密花园是指肖战的一条微博。  
这条微博底下的评论就像是他和粉丝的留言板，隐秘又贴心。他打开手机，回复了一条。  
感谢今天请我们喝奶茶的小可爱们。

对于纯粉，可以理解成粉丝给肖战应援，请了整个剧组喝奶茶，有牌面。  
对于CP粉，可以理解成粉丝在王一博杀青这天特意用肖战的名义请喝奶茶，有磕点。  
尽如人意，皆大欢喜。

肖战站在自己的酒店房间门前，郑重的敲了敲门。  
房门应声而开，穿着一身休闲短袖和牛仔裤的王先生倚靠在门口，晃了晃手里的酒杯老神在在的笑。  
我们小战回来啦。

王先生这段时间很忙，手底下有家公司的并购事宜不得不要他亲自去盯，没有那么多时间照顾他的小朋友们。肖战并不是为他赚钱赚的最多的一个，也不是花钱花的最狠的一个，但却是最合他胃口的一个，他倒是想时常陪在肖战身边，做他的小粉丝小影迷小保镖小助理，比每天蝇营狗苟推杯换盏有趣的多。他喜欢肖战在他面前表现的柔软乖巧恰如其分，不给他添麻烦，因此他大发善心的给了他最珍贵的东西，用比其他金丝雀更宽敞的鸟笼，用最大的自由将他豢养。  
许久不见王先生，肖战甚至觉得自己有些局促了。王先生的头发剪短了许多，看起来摸着会扎手。  
王先生微微侧身把肖战让进去，带上了门，也把他一路上的无措留在了门外。

王先生拉着肖战在沙发上坐下，拿起醒酒器要为肖战倒酒。肖战有些诚惶诚恐的站起来，伸手去接被让了过去，手心却直接被塞进一个高脚杯。  
你休息会。

将手里的酒杯与王先生碰杯，一饮而尽。  
肖战彻底放松身体沉进沙发，布艺沙发只有微小的声响，得到了王先生的首肯，不必招呼他，于是才能安静下来闭目养神。脑海里却不由自主还在回想刚才的片场，毕竟王先生能控制他的一切，却控制不了他在想什么，他就要当着他的面，想别的男人，肖战心里冒出幼稚恶毒的快意。  
这场戏拍的他也跟王一博一起耗尽心力，王一博是一个被赶鸭子上架的演员，他能演的好只能是他的情绪和角色的情绪恰好重合了，至少那一场戏是这样的。他的手臂很纤细，没什么爆发力的肌肉，他的眼眶跟他一样红，心疼爱怜只在那一瞬间被肖战捕捉到，他垂下的手微微颤抖，而他并没有戳穿。  
王一博的戏份演完了，他们的关系也结束了。肖战反思自己在这段关系里有一些低贱，在关系中的低贱，无非是在天平上放了更多砝码的那一端。  
因为有时候他会天真的想，世界上存在言灵吗。  
三人成虎众口铄金，谎话在嘴上说了一百遍，台词在心里过了一千遍，是不是会成真。  
当他躲进魏无羡这个角色的躯壳时，他可以潇洒无羁，来去无牵挂，他这只风筝心甘情愿的将绳子递到了蓝忘机的手里，可是他清楚地知道这个角色的内里早已不在了，今天杀的青。  
想醉的人，一杯酒也会醉。  
醉了的人，才能自欺欺人。

  
在自然界中有这样一种关系叫做共生，宿主能量庞大，共生体往往弱小，二者互惠互利共同生存。  
王先生深深吸了一口气，看他假寐。有肖战陪着的时候，他总能感受到心里的平静。  
不必端着架子保持形象，不必计较得失装模作样，肖战和其他小朋友不大一样的地方是，他在娱乐圈外待了很久，对于娱乐圈那套行为准则还没来得及烂熟于心，反而行为更适用普罗大众的传统观点，这在别人看来无疑是巨大的缺失，但在他看来却是宝贵的无知。尽管不想承认，但是这段包养关系与其说是等价交换，其实更接近于共生关系，肖战需要他的金钱权力和资源影响，而他恰好给得起，他需要肖战陪在他身边给他心安，肖战在这一点上恰好与他达成两厢情愿。

王先生闭着眼睛，打破了一室安静。  
这部戏快杀青了，公司有没有给你做安排。

肖战从沙发上起身，拉着王先生的手把他引回到沙发边上，要让他陪自己一起葛优躺。他自己斜斜靠着沙发一侧，让王先生躺在他的大腿上。他伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，和自己预想的一样，刺刺的扎手。  
有的，公司说之后要去参加一些采访节目，好做宣传物料。

王先生已经习惯了他想一出是一出，新理的发型随他玩。现在出道的艺人，自己的本职工作跳舞、唱歌、演戏专注能做好的就没几个，背靠经纪人和公司就在那混，真就硬混，像肖战这样自己还要操心制作宣发营销一条龙的，大概只能说是没人疼没人爱的孩子哪怕明知业余的可怜也只能靠自己。  
这趟肯定要炒CP估计都是双人捆绑物料，没有太大价值，你自己有什么想法？

肖战听他这么问心下一喜，他确实有自己想做的事。  
我想去参加个综艺，现在好像挺流行的。

王先生沉吟了片刻心里有了一个大致的打算，有些事情要么一开始就不做，要做倒不如做到极致。  
可以，不过应该会是网综，我帮你留意。

肖战知道王先生不会轻易答应，一旦答应就应该是已经有了眉目。  
还有，我想让他们把花絮先放出去。

王先生知道电视剧放花絮这个是常见操作，只不过肖战这么说，应该是有的放矢，果然肖战继续说道。  
我自己觉得还挺好玩的，他们拍的时候我有数，也跟粉丝会说过了。

王先生心里有些诧异，这种细枝末节的地方他也考虑到了，似乎很用心，微微点头表示他已经知道。

肖战弯下身亲了亲王先生的额头，留下了一点点残留的酒渍。  
王先生感觉到额头的湿意，眉眼弯弯的笑，微微努起嘴意思很明显。  
肖战被这个男人过分孩子气的动作逗笑了，重新低头认真的吻他的唇。

王先生搂着肖战的脖子，声音低沉。  
你的吻技倒是变好了。

肖战被惊的背后冒出一层冷汗，他突然担心起腿根上那个牙印有没有消退干净，双唇暂分他几乎是贴着说。  
我好想你。

  
窗帘半拉，肖战被双腿打开的推在沙发里，当王先生温柔又坚定的进入他的身体，他觉得身后的阳光刺的他睁不开眼，合不拢的腿，就像是他贩卖的自尊收不回。  
王先生撑着沙发边缘，在他的身上耸动抽送，缓慢折磨。  
肖战难耐的摇着头，身体绷的像是一张弓，窗外日光的漏网之鱼在他裸露的上身留下光斑。

他和王一博做爱的时候，总是或多或少的穿着衣服，要说真正的坦诚相对，确实一次都没有过，他们是两个彼此赤身裸体都没见过的人，这样一想，他们之间的关系比北方澡堂搓澡大爷和洗澡客人的关系还浅薄。

王先生刚好从正面拨弄已经挺立的乳头，在乳晕周围打着圈，一边用牙齿轻轻碾磨，另一边用手指夹起又放开。王先生抽烟的手指有些粗糙和薄茧，胸口的两点被玩弄让他分不清痛感和快感。

王一博喜欢咬他胸口，上次咬的浅痕迹已经退去。王一博也喜欢叼着烟只是过瘾，却不抽。

王先生底下加快了冲撞，肖战的身体被撞的往后一下一下的退，于是又被霸道的捞回来。

王一博在酒店的时候总叼着烟惹他，他最喜欢用唇去夺他唇间的烟，眨一眨无辜的眼，还带一点娇俏的表演。

王先生双手推着肖战的腿弯，几乎将他的腿分到最大，便于他暴风骤雨般的进攻。

王一博说接吻能戒烟，是真的。

肖战一个激灵，好似大梦初醒，伸开双臂死死勾住王先生的脖子像是溺水的人抓住最后的浮木，深深吻上，将两人的喘息一并吞咽，献祭一样心虔。


	7. 问答

天下熙熙皆为利来，天下攘攘皆为利往。

陈情令电视剧拍摄完成后的半年，肖战和王一博很少在私下单独见面，没有理由见面，但有的是理由不见面。 至于彼此心知肚明在之后必须合作的场合有默契的维持表面平和，这对艺人来说本就是家常便饭。

冤有头债有主。肖战和王一博的喜重逢要归功于陈情令的出品方。有部分媒体是间接通过出品方的关系来寻求双人采访，预计占用从早开始一整天的时间，来不及就顺延到晚上。 肖战看了眼助理给过来的通告，想着按照这个计划是打算采访八小时，剪出三个月。不愧是老牌资本家，轻车熟路顺其自然的压榨，不过这样可以不用和王一博经常见面，他还是可以省下一点暗骂。

当肖战准备就绪走进拍摄场地，听工作人员说王一博还在化妆室马上就来。 肖战打量了一下四周，有精心布置过，桌子上还放了名牌。趁着另一个主角还没有到场，他自己先过了一下采访梗概。

好久不见，肖老师。

王一博满目笑意走了进来，不知道为什么，肖战直觉从他脸上读到了一丝咬牙切齿。

王一博在微信上，不止一次约了他出门，而他只有在助理极力劝说他的时候才勉为其难的带上助理去和他见面，还要安排记者蹲点，囤点旧闻作为素材以备不时之需。 这人随口说瞎话的本事修炼的让他禁不住鼓掌叫好，一起吃的小龙坎就当是喂了条小心眼的狗。

老王。

肖战热情的用重庆方言和他打招呼，像极了火锅店的跑堂。

老肖。

王一博也用方言回敬。

老王。

老肖。

……

毫无意义的喊话让主持人也有些看不下去，忙站起来请两位入座，和他们确认流程最后的细节。内心感慨现在做主持人这一行，上岗前应该集中学习一下幼师专业，尤其是儿童心理学。

欢迎来到今天的“娱乐前线“，煮一壶生死悲欢祭少年郎，这首歌有多少小伙伴在单曲循环呢，我们今天就有幸请到了最近开播的陈情令的两位主演，让他们给大家打个招呼。

娱乐前线的小伙伴们，大家好，我是肖战，在陈情令中饰演魏无羡。 肖战说完，伸手向着身侧做了一个请的手势，开始你的表演。

大家好，我是王一博。 言简意赅，又冷又硬。

演的谁？ 肖战眼神示意，反正都可以后期剪辑，他轻轻拍了拍他的手肘。

大家好，我是王一博，在陈情令中饰演蓝忘机。 重新照着肖战的句式说了一遍。

那么我们都知道现在陈情令已经在独家平台火热播送中了，那么我们先让观众了解一下你们，我们准备了一个六十秒的快问快答，两个人必须同时说出答案才算，这样可以吗。

两人对视一眼，同时点头。这点默契，应该还是……有的吧。

有没有追过剧？ 追过！

在片场见面是谁先打的招呼？ 他！ 两人互指，答案矛盾。 肖战重新指了指自己，王一博也跟着改口。

对彼此的第一印象是？ 微妙的沉默，肖战先开口，帅。 诡异的沉迷，王一博也跟着，酷。

合作之前有交集吗？ 没有。肖战率先开口，王一博却没有迎合，接收到疑惑的眼神，还是固执的回答，有。肖战思索了一下，也没有结果，只能看着王一博坚定的眼神，妥协把答案改成了有。

之前看过对方的作品吗？ 看过。 两人一致点头，这种问题，没看过也要说看过阿。

在剧里最喜欢的角色是谁？ 魏无羡。 这倒是出乎肖战的意料，斜睨了他一眼。

剧里对手戏有没有即兴发挥？ 有。

听说你们因为拍戏闹矛盾了？ 两人都是一愣，下意识的反驳没有。

看过粉丝的剪辑作品吗或者是文字作品 意难平的 看过。 没有。 又是一个冲突的答案。

和陈情令的小伙伴有微信群吗，叫什么名字？ 我们有一个哥哥爱你群。

收到过对方的礼物吗？ 收到过。

会用表情包吗？ 会。

最后一个问题，吃火锅必点的菜？ 毛肚。

两位反应还是很快阿，那我们来回顾一下刚才有矛盾的问题，还有我相信大家都很感兴趣的问题。

在片场见面是谁先打的招呼？这个问题你们好像不太一致阿。

肖战说一时忘记了，好像当时王一博正在化妆间，然后他就跑去跟他打招呼。

王老师比较，啧，比我资格老，我应该主动去打招呼。

屁嘞。

王一博心想你是跟我打招呼吗，你那是问我化妆老师怎么还没好。

下一个问题，你们对彼此的第一印象都是很酷很帅阿，要不要互相夸一下对方。

王一博抢白道，肖老师腰很细，长得很帅，很舒服，戏又好，人也很大方，经常请我们吃东西。

肖战内心暗骂，很舒服是什么形容，立刻回击道，王老师也很帅阿，虽然戏份不多，但是角色刻画的很好。

尽管语言贫乏颠三倒四，王一博却正好抓住了粉丝吹彩虹屁的精髓，继续喋喋不休，肖老师皮肤多好阿，不化妆也帅，星河滚烫，肖老师是人间理想。

这都哪跟哪，肖战有点遭不住王一博直愣愣的眼神。 你开始了，王一博，你又开始了是吗。 这都说的什么胡话，肖战低头冷笑，旁人看着还有些羞赧。

两位在合作之前有交集吗？这个我们帮你们做了小调查，王一博刚才回答是有印象的是吧？

王一博像是没有瞧见肖战的脸色，补充说道。 是有朋友告诉我，说是当时网上有一个图，当时战哥其实和我们在同一个地方，有个照片拍的花田里，这也算是交集吧。

说罢朝着肖战一挑眉，肖战捂住嘴很惊讶的样子。 哦哦，这我倒是真的第一次听说诶。

你少来，战哥。 王一博去抓肖战捂住嘴的手掌，被肖战让了开，局促的就把手放到一边。

有一首歌叫做花田错，说明我们是孽缘。 肖战笑着侧头看王一博。

对，花田里犯了错。 王一博顺嘴接了一句歌词。

不愧是你阿，王一博。

两人蓦的笑的很夸张，主持人也在一边赔笑，气氛融洽。

那么还有一个问题，在剧里最喜欢的角色是谁？你们两位都回答的是魏无羡，可以说下原因吗？

肖战看了眼王一博，示意让他先回答。

因为他很有正义感，很坚强，而且特别有趣，给自己的剑和笛子起的名字都很有寓意。

说完把眼神递给王一博，他补充道。 对，我也喜欢。

因为蓝忘机为了他算是不顾自己家族的惩罚，应该是喜欢的。

嗯？ 肖战微笑点头，心里疑惑，朋友，你这个角度是不是有点过于超纲了。

王一博一脸诚恳的向主持人点着头，主持人显然也装作理解并且认同了他的点。

刚才说剧里对手戏有即兴发挥，能说一说是具体哪一场吗？

王一博拿着话筒往肖战那边挪了挪，方便他打太极。 嗯，这个大家接着往下看就好，我们有自己设计一些动作在里面，就当是小彩蛋。

听说你们因为拍戏闹矛盾了，这个也不是我八卦，这个问题是我们在微博上征集问题的时候，高票的一个。因为最近网上有一个花絮，好多人都在讨论，觉得还挺好玩的，不知道两位有没有印象。

主持人在pad上展示了一个大约十分钟左右的视屏，肖战只看了一眼，就心下了然，

一脸狐疑的向旁边的王一博小声问。 这什么阿？我们的花絮？

王一博认真的看着那段，他是有点印象的，不过没想到被原原本本的公开了。如果说原本他还有点担心綦美合会对他有什么不满，单从视频内容来看可能就是同事关系，内心好像放下一快悬着的石头。

肖战完全知情，当时联系蓝先生还有剧组，拿到了很多花絮在手里，这一段就是蓝先生经过选择、剪辑之后决定最后放出去的装作偷跑的内容。只不过舆论反应来的这么快，确实有点出乎他的意料了，他得去问问王先生在里面扮演了什么样推波助澜的角色。

不知道两位对这段视频还有印象吗，现在重新来看是什么样的心情呢？

肖战推了推王一博的手臂，暗示他先回答。

王一博不想接这个翎子，但是低头看了眼肖战握着他手臂的手，若有所思。

这个当时就跟战哥闹着玩的，可能因为我们在片场这样类似的对话太多了，动不动就打架什么的。

主要是他打我，哈哈哈哈。

肖战抢话，王一博咬了一下下唇，被气得瞪了肖战一眼，于是顺手一拳捶过去，坐实恶行，肖战笑的越发嚣张。

主持人思考了一下决定下班就去把儿童心理学买了仔细研读。

呵呵，还有粉丝剪辑的视频作品，或者是文字作品，你们有看过吗？这个你们好像答案也不一致，我们这里有几个在某网站上点击量和弹幕量都很大的视频，可以现场给你们看一下。

第一个视频是陈情令名场面合集。 两个人一开始就看的很入迷似的，脑袋靠的很近，气息可闻。

王一博本来实在是觉得这十分钟太漫长了，他在盘算着现在去定位子能不能成功把肖战单独喊出去吃饭，按理说他不是死缠烂打的人，他只是觉得和肖战在剧组的关系值得延续一段时间，看了看身边人专注的侧脸又觉得十分钟太短了。

肖战盯着屏幕，脑海里却在走神，梳理着收工后要做的事，有个会要和经纪人那边开，王先生应该也会去，待会换件衣服吧。

第二个视频却只有王一博和肖战两个人，而且也没穿着戏服，不像是电视剧里截取的。视频很短两人带着迷惑看完了，表情微妙。这是用他们的脸，剪辑出了一个新的故事，这个故事还有点不可言说。

肖战率先反应过来。 感谢粉丝们做的这些视频，质量太高了，很感谢。

王一博内心很喜欢第二个视频，不大好意思开口问叫什么名字，附和肖战说道。

对，非常感谢大家给我们剪辑的这些视频，应该是花了大量时间的，我感觉要找素材阿也还要剪辑，辛苦辛苦。

主持人收回pad，笑着答。

粉丝们用他们的这些作品都是用来表示对你们的喜欢，他们很感谢你们的出演和合作。

两人虚怀若谷的默契双手合十，也对摄像机说了谢谢。

我们听说王一博生日是在拍摄期间过的，有收到过对方的礼物吗？

我收到过战哥的头盔，我送了战哥一块滑板。 王一博像是突然来了劲，说，那个头盔现在还在我家放着，舍不得用。

肖战在心里补充，积灰。

然后我送了战哥一块滑板，想让他跟我一起，但是他都只玩平衡车。王一博继续控诉，战哥要我教你吗？

好阿，王老师太忙了，找不到你的档期。肖战轻松的开着他的玩笑。

不忙不忙，肖老师要学，我肯定用心教。王一博接的状似诚恳无害。

我们的问题好像越来越少了阿，请两位用三个词来形容有陈情令的夏天。

有爱。 肖战掰着手指脱口而出数了一个，看向王一博。

嗯……真情实感。

肖战不知道是什么促使王一博说出这个词的，恋爱脑吗？还是有他在必须冷场的责任感？

嗯嗯……对……还剩一个。

肖战目光紧紧盯着王一博，生怕他说出什么叫人摸不着头脑的词汇。

初心。

肖战望向主持人，意思很明显，回答就此结束。

两位之后有什么安排吗？

可能会带战哥去滑雪吧。

王一博的思路可能还停留在前面的问题，迷路了。

不是，是问之后工作有什么计划…… 肖战小声提醒。

之后可能会休息一段时间，然后继续做综艺。

王一博算是反应过来了。

嗯我的话，可能也会让自己沉淀一下，继续磨练演技。

那我们接着就是最后一个问题啦，请用一首歌来形容对方。

年少有为，因为战哥就真的是年少有为。

王一博在来的路上在循环这首歌，就说了出来，他发誓他并没有嫌弃肖战比他大六岁的意思。

肖战挑眉看了王一博一眼，他觉得自己的涵养被迫提升了许多。

来日方长，王一博他很好，特别好，我们来日方长，未来可期。

今天王一博出门之前还幻想过，是不是可以有机会和肖战单独吃个饭，最好再单独睡个觉，但是现在看来，好像今天的幻想就只能停留在幻想了。

肖战对他说“来日方长”的样子，换个表情就是诠释了什么叫做咬牙切齿。  
他倒是想和他日久生情，可是离开了剧组，他就找不到一个正当理由再去开启一个话头，发条微信都尴尬。  
什么朋友什么同事，都是鬼话他自己都不信，有时候他是真的佩服肖战说断就断，不想念他就算了，居然连他的身体都不想念。  
他越想越委屈，肖战是他王一博睡得第一个男人，他想他了，他却不想他，然而骨子里的胜负欲却叫他别学苦情颓废，看着肖战兀自离开的背影，嘴角绷的死紧。

肖战，你念错台词了。

我很好，我特别好，所以你特别喜欢我，我们……来日方长。


	8. 人谋

晚上十一点，X公司的办公室依然是灯火通明。 王先生站在窗边背对着肖战，看不清手里正拨弄什么。

过来，你知道水晶是怎么种的吗？

肖战摘了鸭舌帽，从门口乖巧的走到王先生身边，办公室的窗台上有一小盆水晶簇，和干练简洁的办公室不大和谐，倒像是会相信水星逆行的那种人在卧室会放的东西，肖战以前就见过他总以为那就是个随便放的普通风水摆件。

水晶可以种吗？这是……你种的？

顺着王先生的手指，摸了摸在阳光下透出不均匀深紫色的晶簇，出乎意料的锋利，有一种割破手指的错觉，肖战收回手，仔细看了看手指皮肤上真有了几道细小的白色划痕。 王先生回头捉住肖战的手翻来覆去的检查，发现没有破皮，随后就在办公桌前坐下。肖战的臀部靠着桌子也不坐上去，任由手被攥着面对面微微倾身听他说话。

王先生一根一根把玩着肖战的手指，分开抚摸揉捏，从圆润的指甲到敏感的指缝，好像是在观摩一件艺术品。尽管在旁观者看来，从价值上说实际上相去甚远，毕竟这双手还没有特意买保险的必要。面对这样温驯的肖战，王先生简直爱不释手，他继续解释道。

如果你只想拥有一颗水晶，那么你需要将一些液体混合到一起，这时候会有一些固体沉淀到底部，你要挑选出最好看的一颗作为种子，把它绑到鱼线上，像把鱼饵投入河里那样，把种子悬挂在刚才的混合液体中。经过一段时间，水分会蒸发，析出的结晶会悬挂在鱼线上，而水晶的颜色和形状则取决于一开始混合的液体。

肖战听得懵懵懂懂，只是感受着王先生捏了捏他想抽回的手掌，像是贪恋像是安抚。

简单来说，你只需要准备环境，投下一颗精心准备的种子，接下来你只需要等。他们自己会在你搭建好的温床里野蛮生长，对于聚集的晶簇来说，为了争取自由发育的空间，甚至他们还会自我淘汰进行择优。

王先生似乎看出肖战的心不在焉，笑了笑，拉过他的手臂搂着他在自己腿上坐下，紧紧圈着他，靠在他肩头絮絮。

明年的形式是可见的严峻，如果完不成协议内容，这个后果没有人可以承担，所以这次要辛苦你了。

肖战缓缓摇了摇头，王先生说的协议他有所耳闻，如果他能因为这部剧真的能红起来，配合CP炒作再进行粉丝提纯，那么接踵而来的应该是大量的以牺牲口碑为代价的赚快钱流水作业。并不会花费大量时间给他机会磨练让他成为一个真正的演员或者歌手，大概率他就算红也会红的有限，能爆红一年然后被下一年的流量拿出来对比，可能就是他最好的结局。既然选择走了捷径那么必然是要舍弃另一条康庄大道的，他对这点心知肚明。李生大道无人摘，必苦，而他已经快三十岁，这李子如今他是孤注一掷不得不摘，面上还是端的一派泰然处之正中下怀。 肖战抱了抱王先生，在他的额头轻轻一吻，望向王先生的眼眸深处，又在他眉间落了一个吻，闭起眼睛把下巴抵在王先生的额前，不让他看自己面无表情的脸。

你们打算做什么，尽管去做，我全都会配合的，事先跟我通个气，好不好。

王先生轻轻晃了晃身体，孩子气的带着肖战一起摇，肖战抬手圈住了王先生的脖颈，胸口贴着胸口，心跳交换心跳。

刚才我听了一下报告，有几个我觉得还挺有意思，你心理有个准备，到时候具体的你可以跟助理或者直接问你经纪人，不要担心，有我陪着你。

感觉到肖战在他脖颈埋的更深了，发丝挠着弄的他有些发痒。

一方面以剧为中心，花絮采访都和大粉沟通过了会顺次放出去。隔得时间久一点，限制物料让粉丝们有足够时间消化，这样每次放粮都像过节，让他们自己去扣每一个镜头，人多了眼杂了他们自己就能在微博成立作协，安利文案彩虹屁小论文都给你写，这点你不用太担心。他们还想了一个新的东西，以前没用过，我觉得挺有意思。

肖战抬头看了看王先生，他说的这些都是日常的操作并没有什么特别。

他们整理了一份PDF文档，直接给粉丝大号放出去。

嗯？这不是矛盾么？肖战疑惑的问。

一份文档是没什么特别的，但是如果它是“剧组知情人整理”、“行内机密”、“不要影响哥哥请勿传播”、“建议阅后即焚”呢？

肖战微微睁圆了眼睛，王先生觉得他像个受惊的小兔子，揉了揉他的头发。

放一些物料之后，再把这份PDF放出去，让粉丝们自己去根据物料一一印证，就像是和他们在玩一个解谜游戏。分析线索辛苦挖掘出来的答案，你总觉得是真的，大大方方送到你面前的，你总觉得是假的，是不是？

肖战若有所思的点了点头，王先生好笑的去捏捏他的下巴，肖战像是没有感觉到那只手似的，追问道，还有呢？

其他就是常规的联动其他像是短视频，二次元的大本营，做好视频直接在我们自己养的号去投放。以前视频的片段，新剧的花絮，断章取义的反转，夹带私货的盘点，都可以放，微博豆瓣的营销号也会把大概的日程和内容排出来。如果顺利的话，可能还会夹杂一些需要哭惨的内容，比如被私生饭跟踪，信息被泄露，被微博网友网络暴力，这些都比较常见，要是出现黑子就往这方面走一走，话题尖锐敏感但是求证起来容易模棱两可，操作空间比较大。

对于这些肖战是知道个大概的，毕竟他以前自己没享受过这样的营销待遇，但身在娱乐圈还是见过猪跑的。他有些累了，把脑袋索性放在王先生的肩上，对着他的脖子吹气闹他。王先生瞬间觉得汗毛一凛，把手臂圈的更紧，掐着他的侧脸去追他的嘴唇索吻，肖战轻轻笑了笑，却刚好被王先生趁虚而入，笑声还没落地被换成了口水的吞咽声。长长的深吻吻毕，两人的气息靠的极近，毫不客气的互相叨扰，王先生被肖战猝不及防的又啄了一口，仅仅是一愣神，重新重重的覆唇上去，霸道的把他的舌头卷出来吮吸舔弄，也算是精益求精。 肖战被吻的手脚发软，脑子里胡思乱想，一会开始幻想自己真的红了以后会是什么样子，一会开始回忆和王先生第一次上床的情形，一根手指都懒得动，只是靠在王先生胸前安静一会听他继续说。

对了，你和王一博在片场关系怎么样，你们之后还有封面需要拍，可能还会有综艺要上，在提纯之前不要搞得太僵。

肖战眼睛微微睁开了一些。

一般。我需要做点什么吗？

王先生低声自语。

人造的糖总会比天然的甜。可以，当局者迷，旁观者清，一旦成为CP粉就很容易进入一种闭环。

肖战还是禁不住有些担心。

CP炒的太热，到时候会不会不好提纯？

王先生笑得大声。

富贵险中求，名利危中来。只要这把火烧的够旺，就算这把火烧的再旺，我们总不会是火中取栗的猴子。

王先生的手慢慢从下摆探进肖战的上衣，驾轻就熟摸索着胸前两点的位置。

王先生把肖战搂坐在腿上，丝毫不给他推开的机会，用的力气不大。只是显得很温柔，但并不代表他可以真的拒绝。

灵活的手指在薄薄T恤底下肆意抚弄，肖战很快就有了反应，毕竟在这两年里食髓知味的不止王先生一个人。他能感觉自己的乳头在这个男人的揉捏之下逐渐挺立起来，粗糙的手指时不时用指腹刮擦过娇嫩的乳尖，又疼又有些痒，时不时又双指夹着那一点软肉提起放开，这总是让他觉得羞耻难当。

在你情我愿的情爱里，羞耻不过是催化剂罢了。

微妙的快感从背脊升腾，肖战稍稍站起在狭小的单人椅上把双腿分开，放肆的把胯往王先生那里移了移，直直顶到王先生西装裤的裤腰下，感受到那块被顶起来的坚硬和自己的撞在一处，才缓缓舒出一口气。一手撩起自己的T恤直到锁骨任由王先生施舍爱抚，一手握住王先生的手指在胸前随心所欲胡乱撩拨，鼻腔里溢出含糊不清的闷哼，虚虚飘在空气里落不到实处，在王先生心上挠着痒。他难耐的向后扬起的脖子，舒展露出喉结微微滚动，脆弱宛如天鹅，毫无防备的等待捕杀者的致命一击。王先生弓身含住肖战的喉结，用牙齿轻轻摩挲，唇瓣反复吮吸留下了一个让他颇为满意的殷红印子。肖战浑身一颤，惊喘卡在喉咙，王先生咬住的他喉结的一刹那，也把手伸进了工装裤握住了他的硬挺。宽松的工装裤方便罪恶的大手为所欲为，王先生的整只手握住了他，一时间分不清是他的手太热太烫，还是他本就期待着他在他身上兴风作浪。

王先生把肖战本就一团狼藉的工装裤扒成一堆挂在腿弯，露出只有一小片遮挡和几根细带的白色内裤。那前面一小片的遮挡早就掩盖不住欲望勃发的阳具，早早从布料中探出头来，肉红色的东西在黑色的毛发里衬的粗狂又浪荡。此刻王先生还另辟蹊径，从顺着大腿内侧的方向伸进去握住了翘起来的那根不停抚弄，从顶端滴落的黏液浸湿了那一点点可怜的遮蔽，有些若有似无的透明。细细的带子挂在腰上松松打着结，哪怕是世上最手无缚鸡之力的人也能解开。至于后面就完全没有遮挡，脆弱的囊袋连同赤裸的臀部在王先生的西裤上前后来回磨蹭，弄的有多皱有多湿，他是看也不敢看摸也不敢摸。

王先生的手动作的越发狂乱了，握着他从根部到顶端撸动，照顾的无微不至不放过一点褶皱，末了大拇指狠狠撇过敏感到极点的龟头，瞬间冒出一串晶莹的泪滴，惹的他险些尖叫出声，只得双手紧紧抓着王先生的衬衫，克制到狰狞。王先生却没有因为他艰难地忍耐而停下，从他身后将臀部微微掰开抬高，将手指伸进去试探浅浅的抽插。肖战有些不堪重负似的，昂起身，却又被王先生按回去。前面被狂风暴雨似的撸动，后面被浅尝辄止般的戏弄，一齐被人侵犯着，叫他一时之间不知该叛逃还是该告饶。更急更密的喘息声压缩了空间，明明身上一阵阵的潮热让他闭目塞听，但是耳朵里却能听见自己口中溢出的放荡呻吟。

王先生看着肖战脸颊满是不正常的绯红，像是溺水的人，大张着嘴却不能说出一句囫囵的话，真真有趣。是时候扮演他的救世主了，他往他的后穴里又塞进两根手指开疆拓土，凑到肖战耳边低声说。

都下班了没人……叫出来。

这话却是明明白白逗他了，公关公司会没人留守通宵、全员准点下班，开玩笑呢。 可惜恶魔的低语总是诱人堕落成瘾，还被误认为是救赎福音。肖战只不过是在无知众生中最渴望一步登天，无谓低劣下品只怕籍籍无名，他又怎么会去勘破虚假的佛语纶音。

嗯啊……我……

肖战遂意的放大了喘息声，有些矫揉做作，但是王先生想听。 三根手指如在他身后进出越发流畅，他有点不受控制的沉下腰尽可能想贴王先生近一点，更近一点，缓缓跟着王先生手上的动作小幅度摇摆着。前面已经硬的发疼，却被王先生掐着揉弄，残忍又快乐，只能燃烧残留的清醒继续拼命忍耐着穴口被按压的酥麻。 王先生还没有进来，他不敢射，他怕王先生不高兴。 感受到体内手指的抽离，肖战捉急忙慌去追王先生面上的吻，胡乱咬着他的嘴唇，心乱如麻的不想叫王先生低头细看底下的一滩泥泞，下意识想把腿并拢可忘了还在人家身上坐着只是夹的更紧罢了。

这人明明太好拿捏还在装镇定自若，凉薄岂不是他的罪过？

王先生肆意的吻着他，与他唇舌交缠，在啧啧的水声中断断续续的问。

穿上了？

他指的是那条特意按照他要求让肖战准备的内裤，明知故问的恶劣。

你不是看到了嘛。

肖战闷闷的声音回答，试图平缓着自己的呼吸，看到衣服完好的王先生有点不满，颇为登徒子的模样摸了一把西裤的凸起，伸手去解他的皮带。

就这么想我？

王先生微微后仰抬胯，方便肖战为他宽衣解带。

嗯哼……

肖战腹诽，我能想你什么。吐出的回应却是一句含糊不清的吟哦，仿佛身体力行的给王先生想要的回答，缄默比聒噪能说，喘息更比缄默说的更多。

想不想我？

王先生不肯就此放过肖战，用刚刚被解放出来的阴茎去顶肖战同样的部位，大手将两根握在一起来回抚摸，很快沾了满手的湿意。肖战被王先生的胯部从下而上的顶弄，有些身形不稳，又偏偏他玩的正在兴头上，不肯轻易插进来。他有些烦躁的拼命分开腿去拿自己的后穴往王先生腿根上压，臀部画着圈让两人的那根滚烫互相挤压，抬高臀部去磨蹭身下粗大炽热的肉刃，被要进不进的错觉折磨的头皮发麻。

想。

肖战遵从这一刻的本心回答的干脆利落，想象了之后即将来到的一切禁不住收缩了一下后穴，仿佛给自己确切回答。

要不要我？

王先生不依不饶，握住自己的昂扬，抵在肖战的后穴偶尔探进一点龟头又抽出，用顶弄碾磨消他的痒，与他心照不宣的隐秘浪荡。

要。

肖战勾着王先生的脖子搂得更紧，啃咬着他的耳垂，舌苔舔过光滑的耳垂，低低说了句什么，引的王先生笑了笑。

再说一遍。

肖战浑身一震，花光了所有的勇气此刻手足无措的像个稚儿。

我要你……

王先生笑出了声，手指划过肖战的颈侧，拇指摁着他的下唇，不让他习惯性的咬。

肖战，想要的东西，就得自己去拿。

肖战的唇紧紧抿起，唇下是一颗如诗的痣。

草我。

肖战就像是一叶扁舟，伎薄根孤，飘摇在欲海沉浮。  
肖战之于王先生，不过是招猫逗狗似的快乐，妄论天长地久，而肖战之于他自己，哪怕任人鱼肉明知覆水难收，也还是不甘任由这点微茫的机遇化为乌有。  
在王先生的面前肖战从始至终的不害怕不躲避也不吝于放纵自己的真实，当你面对绝对强大的力量，任何挣扎和遮掩都不过是虚妄和肤浅。


	9. 无两

时间是风起云涌，拂卷过精心搭起的火堆，把娱乐圈映照的火光烛天，从初夏烧到秋末好像看不到终点。  
王一博和肖战，裹同着陈情令，风头一时无两。 微博、豆瓣、抖音、b站、微信公众号等等几乎覆盖所有的社交媒体，但凡打开一个平台就是铺天盖地无孔不入，全网三百追星女（男）孩，谁看了这牌面不说一句“博君一肖是真的”呢。  
大量CP粉、演员粉、剧粉、书粉以及路人观众的鱼龙混杂是这场盛大热闹的一部分，组织操作上仍然有不可忽视的大量模仿痕迹，模仿上一个“夏日限定”，镇魂。 企图复制的心思不言而喻，他们不仅想要走捷径，他们甚至想要走捷径的捷径，正是前人栽树后人乘凉。

去年今日此门中，人面桃花相映红。  
人面不知何处去，桃花依旧笑春风。

换一部小说，换一批演员，换一套班底，相同的兄弟情，相同的自来水，相同的消费力。  
资本的嗅觉敏锐且挑剔，只有金钱和鲜血的气味，才值得它闻风而动拔冗莅临。 如果要问它夏日限定是什么，既不是什么劳什子的视频剪辑同人小说粉丝作品，也不是和粉丝心照不宣的社会主义兄弟情，是闪闪发光的让人眼红垂涎的粉丝流量。  
于是它摇身一变化身成为一个真心诚意的商人，用满是血污的双手贩卖起美好来，一手交钱一手交爱，它是化腐朽为神奇的世间大善，冬日之日人见人爱。 人们在对它创造的杰作爱不释手时，却往往会忽视它其实残忍又傲慢的本质。

肖战的工作邀约是以前的几何级数增长，助理跟他提醒合同细节的时候，他偶尔会走神想，怎么没有人邀请他回答一下“一夜爆红是怎样的一种体验”，他都已经打了好几篇腹稿。  
是四季常青还是昙花一现，都不是他可以去琢磨的事，在他能考虑的那只能叫年薪千万的劳动人民的美好愿望，前提是他能红一年的话。

现在去机场，来给他接机的粉丝是以前的几十倍，俨然是娱乐圈新贵的排场。 肖战静静享受着身边这些他曾经求之不得的纷扰吵闹，如今他的一个心血来潮，就有万人讨好，怎能叫他不时常眉开眼笑。  
而他多年娱乐圈以外的素人生活经验让他还保留了那么一点理智，他深知有些人在出名之前吃了太多的苦，走红之后反而不懂得珍惜。他肖战不一样，正是出名之前吃了太多的苦，走红之后越发害怕回到以前的日子，个人资本几乎为零的他承受不住再一次失败，他是真不知道下一次要靠什么才能东山再起，只好保持行事的一贯谨小慎微，深怕行差踏错，哪怕一星半点。

这次来到S市，是为了拍摄一期BS杂志封面，蓝先生在上飞机之前就在微信上和他嘱咐要认真点拍，被这本杂志拍过封面的CP，才算是民间盖章钦定，欢迎来到美帝CP圈。  
不过可能是人逢喜事精神爽，肖战近期心情都很好，在得知要和王一博又要合作的时候，也算不上特别抵触，毕竟他现在看条狗都眉清目秀。

做好了妆发走进摄影棚，肖战相信王一博和他一样，都有一瞬间的晃神。  
云雾弥漫之间有近水楼台，若隐若现看不真切，似有浮动暗香从荷塘飘来，俨然就是一个缩小版的云梦。

肖战赤脚踏上水榭伸手抚摸四周一片湿凉，临时搭的木板造景，放干冰吹仙气，拙劣布景观众敷衍，缺的正是提线木偶就可鸣锣做戏。  
王一博也跟着走来，拍着美人靠，发出感叹。

做的好像，是照着剧里面搭的吧。

肖战顺着他的眼神看去，发出一声嗤笑。

你看，这都没弄好。

在肖战的印象里，他待过的云梦比这美多了。

哇哦，肖老师真的好严格哦。

王一博像是终于逮到机会和他聊天，表情夸张，他看了看肖战手里一直在把玩的笛子，好奇的问。

我看你刚才就在玩这个，他们准备的也太齐全了吧，怎么没给我带把剑。

肖战低头看了看手里的陈情，无意识的又在指尖旋了一圈。

我自己的。

王一博有些惊讶，拍杂志穿私服带私物倒是常见，只是自带拍戏道具的不大有。

夷陵老祖同款？

肖战叹了一口气，是九年制义务教育的缺失造就了他现在的无知，他还能怎样，当然是像个老父亲一样把他原谅。

从剧组买回来的，这就是我用的那只笛子。

王一博有点愣怔，神情复杂的盯着肖战，看来他是真的很喜欢魏无羡那个角色。

你干嘛。

肖战被他盯的发毛，这人不会真以为他隔了一年还走不出角色吧。  
他只是将它作为一个纪念，演完了戏，把角色还给他心爱的人，他也不能再妄想。  
留个实物做个证明，证明他曾经用另一个角色活过，用另一个灵魂爱过，虽然只会有他自己一个人知道来去因果，至少心里快活。

肖老师，不愧是肖老师。

王一博莫名其妙的就这么怼了一句，肖战也并不放在心上。  
也难怪王一博不理解，他对这些丝毫不眷恋，拍完了戏他的工作也就完成了，没有拖泥带水，也不对谁亏欠。  
他也曾想用行动坐实传闻，肖战却对他说根本成不了真，你我要论高下肖老师还是心更狠。

拍摄有条不紊的进行，唯一的意外可能是被安排出镜的几只小兔子。

王一博双手捧住一只毛茸茸的兔子，虚心求教。

战哥，你看这只兔子是男的女的？

肖战眼都不抬，回答。

兔子只分雌雄。

王一博锲而不舍追问道。

这只兔子是雌的雄的？

肖战从对镜自照等待补妆的空隙，匀了一个眼神给那个毛团子。

我怎么知道阿蓝二哥哥，你拎起来看看。

王一博把小兔子反过来，看了几只都是毛茸茸一片白肚皮。

好像没有区别？

杂志的工作人员忍不住插话答疑解惑。

都是雌兔。

两人沉默，这跟剧本不大一样。 工作人员微笑着继续说道。

因为雄兔会打起来。

两人同时暗暗发誓至少在那天，在那个拍摄现场，保证不率先殴打对方。

拍完了水榭的景，工作人员带着他们去了另一个地方，那个棚从外面遮的严严实实，却有非常恼人的机器轰鸣声。  
走进棚内，是一片刺目的雪白。  
雪纷纷扬扬像极了静室那一场落雪。  


肖战看了一眼王一博，打了个寒颤，室内应该是有零下了。

肖战从刚才就想警告王一博，终于逮到王一博的撑伞的机会近身，小声道。

王一博小朋友，能不能别盯着我看了。

王一博实在是被冤枉，他无心的，片场一共两个人，不盯着他看，他看谁，抬头看伞吗。  
当然他是打死不会承认他觉得肖战今天的样子很好看，既像魏无羡，又像肖战自己，尤其是一想到他曾经睡过这个人他就觉得更好看了。

为什么叫我小朋友？

肖战还是被王一博抓重点的能力打败，送上来的给他杠的机会。

怎么？现在红了不能叫小朋友了？

王一博本身就讨厌肖战总是强调和他之间的年龄感，显得他很没有气势，不管是吵架还是做爱，气势上都矮人一截。 最近的生活，除了日常综艺定番以外，他也能感受到自己差不多是爆红了的这个事实，身边多了许多不知所谓的人大概就是最有力的佐证。

没有，没有肖老师红。

肖战撇了撇嘴收声，摄影师示意他们可以开始了。

不甘的欲望，时刻在怂恿。 王一博为肖战打着伞，觉得冥冥之中有人蛊惑，将他推向某方彼岸。  
你看他离你这么近，近的他的眼睛里只能装下你一个人，直到夜色降临，他也还是属于你一个人。

肖战躺在他身前，偶尔抬头和王一博确认姿势和表情。  
摄影师不会抓这个回头的动作，因为构图不够好看。  
王一博自上而下却极享受肖战的仰视，他无声吞咽下迷恋，瞬间虚假的臣服让他欲罢不能。  
他也许不是真的喜欢肖战，对他的身体说爱不释手也有限。  
他埋藏的隐秘心愿，是无法诉诸于口的不体面。 仅仅是想看他肖战在他这个小朋友面前，衣衫褴褛狼狈不堪，困兽犹斗婢膝奴颜，那才是真叫如梦似幻妙不可言。

王一博朝肖战笑笑，不理会推拒，替他理了理额角的刘海。

战哥，头发乱了。

肖战不露痕迹的避开，去抱地上那只瑟瑟发抖的小兔子。

战哥，头发乱了也很帅呀。

整个拍摄过程很顺利，毕竟两位主角的毫无默契有了摄影和后期的加持帮助，在别人看来是那么的赏心悦目。

肖战在拍完陈情令之后就养成了一个习惯，手里架着一支笔之类的东西，就会忍不住转起来，哪怕不是刻意，动作也很流畅恣意，并不是一个目的，可能只是在思绪繁杂的时候下意识的行为。毕竟28天就能养成一个习惯，他在剧组转笛子可不止转了28天。

王一博闲闲的看着肖战灵活把玩手里的陈情，不知在想些什么，他的眼睛上挑细长，微微眯起时更像是两条细线掩去了焦点，显得心思诡谲沉重，与本人实际相去甚远。

除了娱乐圈圈中人，谁能想到这样一张剪裁立体、做工精细的脸蛋，此刻脑子里想的却是邪恶混乱，真真叫人脸红为难。

以前他王一博是靠着跳舞的名头立足，综艺节目里挂机做个隐形人，反正都有酷盖这块遮羞布替他遮掩所有不擅长不愿意的事。而现在不得不承认，这次是肖战和他靠着同一个机遇真真正正的蹿红，一夺粉丝流量的王座，两个人一起无论是自愿或非自愿，站在了所有人都眼红的风口浪尖上。

在王一博那算不上宽广的见识里有过韩国太多的男团女团，互相争斗倾轧腥风血雨，心照不宣的也屡见不鲜。

顶峰之所以为顶峰，它容不下两个人，而C位，也永远只能有一个。

他的娱乐圈字典里没有合作共赢，他只能检索到抱团拉踩。他的经验、见闻还有身边人，无一不在告诉他，通往那个“唯一”的路径必然需要披荆斩棘浴血奋战，哪怕是和你携手共进走到最后一关面前的队友，也要解决的干脆利落，可别把他错当了挚友。

如果在不久的以后，肖战因为他王一博的缘故，不再红了，落魄了，他会向他低头吗，他还能这样拒绝他吗。他受够了肖战在他面前游刃有余的样子，好像所有小心思和小动作都能被一眼看破，尽管他不想承认，在肖战面前，他就是像是裸奔，被看的一清二楚这让他感觉很不好。他需要穿上一些衣服，隔绝他的视线，比如对他恶言相向，讽刺挖苦，学习一只鸡的斗志昂扬，但求一决胜负。他也不期望背负他的爱恨，只希望他是他的特殊，他的例外，而不是肖战公式化处理人际关系中的一员。他的确是后悔了，说什么睡过一次就能放弃威胁，在剧组明明睡了那么多次，骗自己都不信，还拿来骗肖战，反正肯定又被看穿了。

正在王一博越想越挫败的时候，却发现一直占据他视线的人不见了，拍摄虽然接近尾声但还没收工，不至于是跑了。用眼神询问了身边的助理，助理会意指了指洗手间的方向，王一博随即起身，顺手抄上了那人随手搁在桌面的笛子。

洗手间里只有肖战一个人，他气定神闲的对着镜子梳理零星几绺头发，和王一博在一起的憋闷终于让他有地方可以抒发。

吱——

却有不速之客推门而入，懒得回头直接从镜子里光明正大的偷看，好死不死正是始作俑者，手里还拿着凶器要是要来给他好看。

古今中外的男厕所从来就不是一个适合谈话的地方， 而是撒酒疯、搞霸凌和求做爱的殿堂圣地。

肖战只当做视而不见，正准备擦干手径直出门，却发现眼前这人根本没有让开的打算。

王一博一手撑着门背，一手握着笛子，而笛子的另一端轻轻抵住了肖战的胸口，颇有点此路是我开的山贼味道。

肖战有些莫名的看了看胸前抵住他的东西，又和王一博挑衅的眼神对上，回敬道。

王老师，是不是走错了，这里是男厕所。

今天的拍摄给王一博的下裤比肖战的更飘逸宽松，像极了百褶裙，拍摄间隙他早就毫不留情的嘲笑过，言外之意王一博当然懂。

我想你了，战哥。

王一博却不紧不慢的，边说边向着肖战迫近。

肖战闻言低头嗤笑一声，也不后退，平视着王一博。

这里没有摄像头，你演戏给谁看。

王一博的眼神闪过一丝委屈，转而又很快被愤恨和轻浮代替。

演给你看呀。

肖战像是懒得陪他一唱一和，拍开胸前的笛子，就要去推门，落下一句话生硬的敲在王一博心上。

不看，你戏太烂。

肖战侧身对着他，王一博却突然发难。

二话不说拽着肖战的手臂把他往洗手台上推，手里的笛子也不要了，哐啷一声扔到洗手台上，在只有他们两人的空间里声音清脆的可怕。

王一博就那么从背后拥着他，压的他只能弯腰贴近洗手台，脑袋都快被顶到镜子。处于极其弱势的肖战心头火起，毫不留情的用手肘去拐他，却被巧劲桎梏住了手腕，挣脱不开。他的另一只手艰难的打开了水龙头，往后一甩，撒了王一博一脸的水，身后的禁锢也被松开。

也不想管身后一片狼藉，肖战正准备往门口走，却突然听见外面有人脚步接近的声音，回头错了错眼，王一博满脸狼狈的揉捻眼睛通红，而再扫了眼镜子，他自己的情况又好的到哪里去。出手如电一把拽起还在那里抹脸的王一博，不由分说带人一起，闪身挤进了最里面的隔间。

吧嗒一声，落上了锁。


	10. 私奔

落锁的轻微响声被推门的声音恰到好处的覆盖。

有两个人结伴进来还在聊着天，基本可以确定是棚里的工作人员，其中一个男声感叹。

这场拍得挺久阿，你说现在男人怎么，一个个都这么漂亮的吗。

隔间的空间狭小逼仄，肖战只能推着王一博坐在马桶盖上，他站在他身前微微躬身，勉强拉开一点礼貌的社交距离，尽管他们现在莫名其妙躲在男厕隔间被迫偷听也并没什么礼貌可言。至于为什么不是他自己坐下，而是委屈自己别扭弯腰站着，因为他把盖子翻下来的时候，看到了盖子上的灰，并不想弄脏自己的裤子。

肖战鼻尖竖起食指，比了一个噤声的口型，示意他安静。正在拉扯之间的王一博似乎终于察觉到了外面的动静，大概也觉得现在这样见不得人有悖人设，扫了眼肖战摁在他肩头的手，就安静了下来。

外面的交谈还在继续，间或着水声和衣物摩擦的窸窣声。

你说谁。

还有谁，今天那个叫王一博的，那脸光滑的跟女人一样，你看见没。

哦确实是，他和那个穿背带裤打篮球，长的还挺像的。

你脸盲吧。

我哪脸盲阿，真的像，下巴一家医院做的吧，他也会打篮球？

不晓得，不过听说他在出道之前，是开摩托车拉黑车的。

也是辛苦人。

嗨呀那是以前，现在拍耽改电视剧红了不就是大明星了，一步登天嘛。

现在是长的好看就能出头。

他旁边那个是真他妈有点帅的，以前好像见过蛮糊的，估计是傍上富婆翻身了。

这谁知道，哪有富婆我也去傍。

我认识富婆还轮得到你？

滚滚滚。

人声渐弱，推门重新自动关上。

肖战气定神闲的低头看着王一博，做了个口型说。

拉黑车的？

王一博嘴角提起一个冷笑，凑到肖战耳边，压低了声音说。

你富婆呢？

两人相视而笑粲然艳艳，眼底均是嘲讽一片。

外面的人已经走远，肖战拉起门栓正准备开门出去，他受够了和王一博这么暧昧的相处方式。王一博却站起来，硬生生挤过去反身一手压住了半开不开的门，一手把肖战推回到了他刚才坐的马桶盖上。  
肖战被推了一个趔趄，膝盖一软就这么坐着，抬头看王一博才是觉得莫名其妙。

人都走了。

言下之意，别人走了，我们也可以走了，他不懂王一博这个人又想发什么疯，路子野的抓不住。

他看到我给你盖的章了吗？

王一博居高临下的看着肖战的眼睛，显得危险而深情。因为发型的关系王一博露出了一小片光洁的额头，没有刘海的遮挡，眼神里的侵略性露骨的叫人不忍直视。  
肖战小小的叹了口气，他不知道这茬怎么就过不去了，王一博这种小朋友的新鲜感不会超过三个月吧，这怎么和说好的不一样，他直截了当的回答。

第一这里不是剧组，第二我们的关系已经结束了。

王一博显然对这个答案不满意，于是他把问题重复了一遍，好像不得到满意的答案就不罢休。同时把手放到肖战的大腿上逡巡摸索，好心的帮助他回忆起隐秘的旖旎。

他，看到我给你盖的章了吗？

敏感地带附近被人这么摸索，激的肖战快要跳起来，只能小声近似低吼道，用眼神警告他别太过分。

你他妈说谁？！

王一博被他的低吼震慑了一瞬，放软了语气道。

我哪知道是谁……反正……就是来片场看你的那个人。

肖战当然知道他说的是谁，不过鉴于他也能听到隔壁王一博和綦美合大战三天，那么他也不想去追问王一博到底是怎么得知的了，沉默以对。  
就是很在意阿，在意的不行，王一博暗暗咬牙，只好破罐破摔道。

不知道是谁，反正是在我之后上了你的人。

肖战好像听到了什么有趣的事情，偏头轻笑道。

王一博，你别自以为是了，你留的那点印子，早就没了。

那天他回去就疯狂在那处抹了厚厚的修复面霜，在去和王先生见面之前甚至还用粉底液遮盖了一层，才算是勉强遮掩住。他本就睚眦必报，这狗崽子做的好事桩桩件件，他都算是铭记于心了。

王一博脑子里的二极管瞬间被肖战点亮，狠狠掐着肖战的下巴，叫他抬起头，方便他轻轻恰巧的弯腰就能掠夺到他的唇瓣。气势很足，力道却很小心，抿着肖战的不算丰润的下唇，去舔吮他的舌尖，气息相闻间有呓语飘过耳际，弄的肖战发痒缩了缩脖子。

战哥，既然没了就再留一个。

肖战的下巴被掐着，肩膀被压着，双膝之间还被王一博卡进一条腿的距离，禁锢的他几乎动弹不得。肖战在心里悬着一根弦，害怕有人随时会进来，听见他们这种动静，不用想就知道是在做什么，要是在那之后出去，毫无疑问以后他就会成为都市传说的新成员了。不敢拿自己的职业生涯和社会人格冒险，他只得让王一博在他唇齿间予取予求，双手控制着力气推拒他的胸口，浑身上下在王一博看来就是一个大写的欲拒还迎。  
王一博捉住肖战推着他胸口的手，往自己下身探去。

你摸摸我。

湿润的丹凤眼望着肖战，摆出一副上位者的姿态又偏要装作委屈恳求，好像肖战不答应他就是罪大恶极。肖战任命的随着王一博的手摁着那一团，只觉得隔着薄薄的外裤也能感受到手里那东西的形状，透出来的体温熨的他手心阵阵发烫。  
王一博在喘息的夹缝里吻他，在吻他的间隙里喟叹，逼仄的空间里的热意怎么都散不去。王一博越发贪得无厌，拉过肖战的手伸进更深处，直直贴到坚硬如铁的实肉。手底下的动作不停，肖战只觉得那根东西在他看不见的地方被他惹的更硬也更热，一柱擎天在外裤顶出一个三角形状，就顶在他眼前离他的鼻尖不过毫厘。

突然门外传来推门的声音，却没有脚步声或者水声，而是滚轮滑动的声音。

两人齐齐一时愣住，对视一眼不敢动作。

精神高度紧张的细细听了会动静，好像是打扫卫生的清洁工。  
王一博不敢再有动作只得在内心祈祷欲望尽快平息，等待清洁工清扫完尽快离开，而走钢丝表演艺术家肖战可不这么想，君子报仇机不可失。  
肖战专注的仰望着，忽然朝王一博灿然一笑。  
王一博顿时眼角一跳，不祥的预感袭上心头，下意识推开肖战的肩头。  
肖战不给他逃避的机会，悄无声息的拉下近在眼前那层柔软的外裤，倾身含住。  
王一博的不详预感成真，瞬间反应过来抬手咬了一口自己的小臂不让自己出声，震惊不可思议的看着正垂眸吞吐的肖战，颇有些战战兢兢不敢挣扎。  
肉红色的阴茎在两片殷红的唇之间进出，唾液和前列腺液混在一起在口中发出轻微的啧啧水声，王一博试图控制自己的腰摆动幅度，却发现控制都是多余，架不住底下这人不遗余力的使尽浑身解数，他从不知道还能这样对别人索求无度。  
肖战的脑海里在想不到许多别的，鼻尖浓烈的男性气息让他几乎窒息，让王一博在他面前出丑失态的愿望强烈到超过了一切，至于用什么方式是否本身也是出丑失态，都丝毫动摇不了他报复的快意。当欲望不能化作呻吟从口鼻溢出，那么就会不断升腾到眼睛里，化成泪水落下，这排解分明是无心之失却总被人误当山盟海誓。  
王一博咬牙切齿的用眼神警告肖战，掐着他的下巴，不让他再动作。肖战像是终于想起来分给他一个眼神，故作缱绻款款媚眼如丝，被打断了还有点不高兴似的，看似温柔却不容拒绝的一点点掰开王一博的手指，笃定他不敢发声不敢反抗，缓缓张口把一整根肉棒深深吞进，抵到了喉咙，动作慢的像是让王一博看清楚所有细节，让他看清他的欲望是怎样被他玩弄于股掌之间。王一博紧紧闭起了眼不敢再看，眉头皱的死紧，脑海里印下最后的画面是肖战湿润发红的眼尾。肖战的喉咙被异物触碰不停的痉挛，把王一博一同拽下沉沦，同生共死回头无岸。

王一博闭着眼睛，静静感受或者说忍耐，听力变得极其敏锐，所有的声音好像在他耳边被放大。等推门重新被关上的一刹那，外面重归安静，他被封禁的暴躁骤然出笼。  
不甚温柔的双手扶着肖战的腰拉起他，让他站起来背对自己，从后一把推过去。肖战的脸几乎贴到冰冷的瓷砖，脚下站不稳却没有给他踉跄的空间，因为背后贴上来的是王一博滚烫的胸膛，把本就不算宽敞的隔间挤的满满当当，还有粗粝低沉的声音在耳边侵蚀他的防线。

战哥你……夹紧点……我不进去。

肖战只想尽快出去，依言用力并紧双腿，王一博贪得无厌，手臂如铁一般捞着他的腰，强迫他臀部抬起贴近自己方便他施为。拍摄用的古风服装层层叠叠，撩起外层还剩下一条薄薄的长裤，王一博把肖战的长裤褪下，轻薄的裤子顺着站立的腿一路滑落到脚踝堆积起来。他无意关心这些细枝末节，扶着自己的那根灼热插在他的两腿之间，隔着一层棉质内裤，抵住会阴处摩擦，白色的布料很快就被两人顶端的黏液浸湿了一小片。

难受……

浸润的布料在摩擦之间摩挲皮肤更让他心痒难耐，时间不对地点不合只能如此隔靴搔痒。肖战伸手把后腰的内裤往下拉了拉，露出大半个臀部白的晃眼。王一博就这么从善如流的插进了臀缝和内裤边沿的隐秘，前端甚至还能感受到半脱未脱的内裤的触感，同肖战的那根肉贴肉的磨蹭在一起。如同是将理智放于火上炙烤，用尽了自制力来控制，但是再也忍不了在穴口试探的诱惑。终于到了极限，他猛的抽出，让内裤边沿重新回到眼前人的腰间，甚至恶趣味的往外拉，勒的身下的人疼的苦不堪言狠狠瞪他。双手捏着肉丘在沟壑中用力进出起来，隔着的一层布料是他最后的克制。  
用纸巾和清水两人各自打理干净，那条白色内裤算是历经劫难，但是总不能挂着空挡出门，只能用纸巾擦了 擦，却始终消磨不掉留下的零星精斑。  
肖战被顶的额头好几次差点撞到墙壁，他的大腿内侧发红是一定的了，他甚至怀疑是不是被磨破皮了。好的，新仇旧账又添一笔。  
冷静下来第一时间涌上的是紧张又害怕，王一博担心肖战骂他，又担心肖战不骂他。可是明明是肖战先不让他出去的，对，先撩者贱，王一博轻而易举说服了自己。

重新回到拍摄现场，还是肆意潇洒的少年郎，只是眼神里都多了几分倦懒。

天子笑、陈情令、都是风过耳，人倦心乏剑已老，摄影师很高兴。

如果不是肖战时不时用赤裸的脚尖状似无意的撩拨王一博，王一博也觉得很高兴。

收工后王一博眼尖的看见正准备溜之大吉的肖战，发了条微信语音。

现在走吗？我送你。

肖战环顾四周，在人群中捕捉到了和他一样站的端正笔直的人影，手指如飞。

我不回家。

王一博低头面无表情，小小的雀跃在心里冒头。

带你私奔。

绕城高速限速八十码，王一博以为在开F1，电闪雷鸣大雨瓢泼根本不值得他减速。

雨水落在车窗形成小小的波浪纹路，坐在副驾驶的肖战有些木然的看着窗外转移注意力，可还是无论如何都无法忽视体内的异样。

王一博从停车场开始，那只作恶的手就没有离开他身上，要么搂在他腰上，要么像现在这样，两根手指插在他体内缓缓抽动着。鉴于方向盘握在这个人手里，出于人身安全的考虑，不得不敞开双腿。给自己找到了完美的借口，肖战心安理得的享受这个人的侍弄，偶尔原谅他把车开的颠簸的恶趣味。

不具名断头路，停了一辆SUV。

天地狭小只剩这一隅，王一博在肖战身上匍匐耸动，不断流淌的雨水和汗水，无一不在滋养此间业障。

有感觉了吗？

没有……嗯阿……

是你太松，战哥。

是你太细……草。

肆无忌惮的喘息声一浪高过一浪，比窗外的雨点敲打铁皮更掷地有声。

有那么恍然的瞬间，王一博想如果这个世界上只剩下他们两个人该有多好。

他织了一张脆弱的网，试图画地为牢困住猎物，不甘又无望。偷欢就是偷欢，他们连炮友都算不上，还在想乞求心安，也太过痴心妄想。

私奔是多好的词，少年时候的王一博也曾对一个小女孩说过。

他搞不懂，都要事业，要音乐要演戏，爬到上头到底有什么好呢。一个两个都是这样，她受够了籍籍无名，疯了一样想出人头地，所以就干脆利落放弃了当时名不见经传的他，那么现在肖战也是这样对吧。又有什么区别呢，给他尝到虚幻的甜头越多，他尖刻的恨就越多。

其实擅长忘记的人，从来都幸福，王一博的脑子装不了太复杂的事。

如果他们不是都曾怀有野望，又怎么会互相吸引？

他们都在饮鸩止渴，将悲哀和渴望一饮而尽，还假装对理想热泪盈眶。

他们不过是理直气壮寄希望于对方的退让，避而不见自己的荒唐，才会结成心照不宣的同党。


	11. 同类

有人要买吗，初二运动会的照片，王一博的三十一张，三十一张。

临近上课，教室后面的空旷地方却像是菜场一样有人在叫卖着什么。小圆寸同学一脚踩在座椅上，挥舞着手里的iPhone 5s，上面赫然是一张跑步的人像照片。照片里的人穿着白色短袖和藏青长裤，洛阳初中的标配，是一张抓拍，有点模糊但是不影响画中人的清秀。

让我看看，让我看看。

好几个单马尾和波波头站起来去抢小平头的手机，小平头还挺享受这种平时感受不到的跌落花丛的痛苦。但是不能忘记经商的本能，脱手不老鬼，老鬼不脱手，手机攥得紧紧的。

诶诶，别抢独家的，只许看阿，三十块一张。

有几个聚在一起男孩女孩的远远看向教室后面的闹剧。

有病吧，不就是一张照片吗，哪里帅了。

被耳尖的其中一个单马尾听到，大着嗓门回头喊话。

哇你们好酸阿，我觉得三十块还好啦，一博真的好帅。

上课铃响了，暂停了这场小小的骚乱，尽管孩子们手机里的短信还在继续。

处于他们争吵中心的王一博，在上课开始后的五分钟，被语文老师拎到教室门外罚站，顺便接受走廊上来来去去搬运作业的各班课代表以及路过老师的视线检阅，偶尔会有小女孩装作上厕所，出教室看一看这个传说中的冷面校草。王一博也是很有自觉，习惯成自然脸都不带红，双手插着校裤裤兜，镇定自若的四处环顾，视线最后落在窗外。

窗外阳光明媚，四月的晴天惠风和徐，不热爱的运动、不想晒太阳的小女孩们也找到了一点乐趣。老师先教了他们两节新设计的广播体操，然后就放了他们自由活动。

王一博眼神好，一下子就看到了有个熟悉的长发身影。他回头看了眼教室门口，确认老师不会在上课途中找茬，向着女孩子的方向用力挥了挥手。

正把校服外套扎在腰间，有人推了推孟美岐的手肘，提醒她看教学楼的底楼方向。

孟美岐，王一博在那边是不是在叫你。

寻思着现在不是上课期间吗，孟美岐看不清底楼那一片花花草草，只能往那个方向走近。

铁花格里面是她的好朋友，王一博，在跟她疯狂挥舞着手。教学楼都在上课，安静的可怕，孟美岐看到这样的王一博有点憋不住大笑。

王一博小声喊她走到近前来。

娃娃儿，过来点。

孟美岐依言走近墙边，双脚堪堪蹬着墙面的小突起，紧紧贴着让自己离窗口更近一些。

恁咋又被罚站。

王一博瘪了瘪嘴，无所谓的耸肩。孟美岐的脸隔着铁窗格看起来有点好笑，黑兮兮的小脸扬起，长发有些被汗水沾湿贴在额角。

作业没带，你在弄啥嘞。

孟美岐看热闹似的笑了笑，把啰嗦的长发往后拢起。

上体育课，晒死了。

王一博噗嗤一声笑了，又捂住自己的嘴，警惕的回头确认没有动静，继续小声说道。

你都这么黑了，再晒看不出来。

孟美岐要不是双手扒住窗台，腾不出手来揍王一博，他已经惨叫的十里八乡前来祝贺了，她只能朝他呲牙以示抗议。

恁还是长咧排场，照片能卖钱了。

王一博得意的转了转眼珠，从手腕上取下一根黑色发圈，放在窗台上。

头发扎起来，不热阿？

孟美岐看了一眼，有点纠结，确实有点热。其实学校不允许披头散发也不允许卷发染发，看到就要抓，只有体育老师不怎么管。可是她就是喜欢披着，人家动画里面都是这样的，跑起来可美了。王一博就像是和老师说好的，是一帮的，总是给她买各种头花、发卡，还变着法想给她扎小辫，她看着就来气，嘴犟道。

不热，不热，一点都不热。

孟美岐朝他吐了吐舌头，王一博无语片刻，问道。

看恁做操做的这么舞杂，真丑。

孟美岐眉毛一拧，反唇相讥不服气的说。

我要做那个领操的，站在升旗台上。现在那个蘑菇头太难看了，她还骂我眼睛小，说我看不见。

王一博也不喜欢那个蘑菇头，他对不符合他审美的人从来都严格。

那你可以拿过期的零食毒死她。

孟美岐像是被提醒了什么。

酸奶行吗，我早上带了一盒草莓味的发现过期了。

王一博思索了一下，郑重的点头。

应该可以。

孟美岐回头看远处三三两两正在往操场聚集的同学，利落的跳下。

我要先走了，放学找你。

王一博没说话，沉默的看着一头黑色长发的女孩子蹦蹦跳跳的远去。

王一博和孟美岐两家的房子离得不远，王一博大她一岁，小时候没少带她一起玩泥巴，时常把她当做小跟班，最好是揣在兜里带着走。

偶尔有兄弟和他一起回家，或者是带着朋友去找同学拗分的时候，他就不会带上孟美岐，嫌她磨唧又碍事。如果孟美岐他们放课早，他一个人去接她，一起走回家啃着小肉包，他就能感受到一点上学的快乐。

回家的路上会经过一个煤厂，孟美岐特别喜欢跑到那个废弃的煤堆上，那上面有个小平台可以站上去。可惜今天他们来晚了，已经有穿着校服的人占据了煤堆，上面的小平台也有人坐着。

臭狗婊子，你怎么不回家阿。

高马尾的女孩坐在小平台上，校裤裤腿挽到膝盖，手里抓着一把绿色黑色的什么东西把玩着。

王一博和孟美岐一愣，好像对这个高马尾没有什么印象。在记忆里搜索了一会，终于想起她好像是个王一博一个年级的学姐。

高马尾看着王一博肩膀上背着两个书包，站在一旁的孟美岐两手空空，心里那点嫉妒开始肆意疯长。

王一博一见这架势，后悔没把兄弟叫上，身边还有这个拖油瓶，他以为是被他们敲诈过的某个小逼崽子找他报复来了。

孟美岐才不管，这个初二的老女人，居然敢骂她，不骂回去她还怎么混。

歪日，小逼婊子，恁给老娘下来。

说完孟美岐就一往无前的冲向煤堆，可是那个煤堆实在是有些陡，往常都是王一博先上去再拉她，靠她自己的力量着实有限。

在小平台上的高马尾忽然把手里的东西往下一抛，黑黑绿绿的东西撒了一片。有些挂在孟美岐的头发上衣服上，有些落在煤堆上和渣滓混在一起，是从外边草丛摘下来的苍耳。

孟美岐没顾得上校服上的东西，抓了一把头发，只能摸到扎手的小球，有些跟头发缠绕在一起，根本解不开。

不知道从哪里来的力气，深呼吸助跑，一口气冲上了那个小平台，把高马尾推了下去。高马尾踉跄了几步，脚下一崴，咕噜噜的像个球滚了一段，身上头发上脸上比孟美岐还要狼狈。她愤恨的看了孟美岐一眼，又用余光瞟了一眼正在往上爬坡的王一博，自己站起来拍了拍衣服从另一个厂门走了。

王一博爬到孟美岐身边，校服和手都被沾成了灰黑色，他要去摘掉她头发上的苍耳，被她一把挥开。

你手太脏。 

王一博看着孟美岐暴躁的表情，瘪了瘪嘴山雨欲来，赶忙转移她的注意力。

我给你看个好玩的。

孟美岐想都不想转过头去回答。

不要。

王一博绕到另一边，无奈地劝着。

就等一会，你先去外边等我一会。

孟美岐疑惑，也不管身上这堆狼藉了。

为什么呀，你要干嘛，给我看什么。

王一博被她追问三联问的烦了，把她往厂门口推。

快快快，你先玩五分钟。

孟美岐只得在厂房外面自己玩会，随便找了个草丛蹲下，捉了一只菜粉蝶玩。将细小的生命拈在指尖，忽然一用力，扯掉了一只翅膀，粘连了一串黏液，落了扑簌簌的鳞粉。

你这么好看，我也见不得你好。

王一博把两个书包丢到一边，拿出手机翻到最近播放最多的那一首歌。

《Flashback》

白色的短袖已经弄脏，王一博拽着校服的后背从头上脱下，把衣服反过来再重新穿上，藏青色裤腿上零星的苍耳也被仔细摘下，确认自己的着装满意了，他朝着厂房门口大喊。

孟美岐——

傍晚的晚霞落下，孟美岐骂骂咧咧从逆光处向他奔来。

来啦！叫魂阿！

手机里的音乐在空旷的厂房响起，少年穿着滑稽的校服站在脏乱的煤堆上，衣领还有褶，裤腿有时在空中踢出黑灰的煤渣。他兀自跟随着节奏律动起舞，一板一眼很有模样，早就熟记于心的音乐和动作让他陶醉其中，也黏住了少女艳羡专注的目光。

王一博，恁有牌面咧。

孟美岐挥舞起小手，啪啪鼓掌，比大讲堂听报告真心实意多了。

王一博后知后觉才察觉到一点不好意思，关了音乐，走到孟美岐身边。

我周六要去参加一个比赛，先跳给你看了阿，除了老师别人都没看到。

孟美岐很喜欢这份特别，给面子的回答。

九十九分！

王一博不满的敲了孟美岐一个头塔，重新背起书包，准备回家。

为什么不是满分？

孟美岐得意的一甩头发，倒是甩下几颗苍耳。

因为没有我呀。

王一博嘁了一声。

空旷的厂房里只剩下时快时慢的脚步声渐渐安静。

万众瞩目的舞台上有那么一刻也是安静的，妆容精致一头黄发齐腰的姑娘，拿着话筒落落大方，站在C位向他发问。

王老师觉得，我们团里谁跳舞最好？

评委席上的王一博眼神毫不躲闪，没有犹豫的回答。

全团都好。

时光会带走幼稚和罪恶，说不完的人心易变，是唯一永不出错的感叹。

王一博坐在导师席上，和千万观众一样看着舞台上的她，光芒万丈桂冠加冕，而他的公主早已经有了新的人选。

那天也是一个下午，孟美岐兴奋又高兴，拉着他的衣角对他说，有公司让她去韩国做练习生。

王一博已经记不起当时他回答了什么，大概是恭喜庆祝一类的话，脸上是一贯的麻木冷漠，但是心里被一句话牢牢占据听不见其他吵闹。

你被理所当然的放弃了。

与其说是伤心委屈，不如说是怨恨。

他怨恨为什么先被选上的那个，先离开的那个不是自己。

时隔多年，乐华年会。

一群人热热闹闹疯疯癫癫，王一博也积极参与其中。他穿着兜帽衫，带着蜘蛛侠的面具，在孟美岐身边来回晃悠跳着即兴的舞蹈，终于引起注意，成功被她发现。

孟美岐随意的挽着他的手臂，略显亲昵。一边拉着兜帽的抽绳缠绕指间，笑着问。

你是谁。

谁都未曾陪谁走过那段无人问津，彼此的过去都必须玉洁冰清，没有余地镌刻哪个旧姓名。

她问我，我是谁。


	12. 自白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读接下来这章之前先为不了解的路人吃瓜朋友附上粉圈词语注释，如果了解可跳过。
> 
> 集美们：姐妹们，网络流行用词没有特殊含义。  
> 超话：微博的功能之一，类似在微博上附加小型的贴吧，超话有发帖规则，类似吧规，超话主持人就是吧主，爆吧也可以以此类推。在超话里发的帖子可以同步到微博，也可以不同步。  
> 控评：用大量重复无意义且往往附带emoji的评论内容占领微博评论区，对于点开微博的吃瓜群众造成“地铁老爷爷看手机”的伤害效果。  
> 卡黑：反黑打卡的缩写，晨昏定省打卡式举报，定点爆破被粉丝群体判定为“黑”的任何东西，经营业务范围包括但不仅限于微博。  
> 焚寂：粉籍，就和北京籍一样，土生土长的穷人是要被开除北京籍的，如果你为除了自家正主以外的人哪怕说一句话，或者是指出了粉丝内部不好的行为，但凡和大方向相反，你的粉籍也就岌岌可危了。  
> 披皮黑：披着粉籍的黑子，请参考上一条，通常路人粉丝被扒了粉籍就离披皮黑的帽子不远了，职业粉丝通常伪装的专业一些，要恰饭的。  
> 执法：用你们圈子里的律法，拿你们的剑，到公共区域，甚至是我的地盘说我犯了你们的法，还要砍我。  
> 韭精：吸收天地糟粕的韭菜，有朝一日终究是成了精。  
> 泥塑：逆苏，苏是指粉丝想让正主上，逆苏是指粉丝想上正主，一种性吸引力，不是要给正主捏一个泥人的意思，也有直接判断泥塑粉为黑粉的情况存在。  
> 热搜：可能会被缩写成rs，现在的公关不会说人话，没有热搜开道都是哑巴。  
> 开麦/闭麦：针对某件事情发表/不发表看法，往往是指在带着粉籍的情况下会有所顾忌。  
> 虐粉：让粉丝难过伤心。  
> 哥哥：已不再特指张国荣先生，通常被粉丝用来指代正主，作为千篇一律没特色的爱称。  
> lb：layback的缩写，滞后，此处和音乐无关，指跟不上最新的节奏或梗，通常用重复个首字母来表示滞后的程度，比如lllllllllb，因为字符像一维条形码所以又被称为条形码。

集美们啊啊啊啊哥哥给CP超话点赞啦！刚才瞬间取消是手滑了吗？！

橘小姐的微博ID叫做一只丑橘，这是她用来追星的小号。每天都活跃，在超话签到，同步微博，追星打榜，正义控评之间来回转换，忙的脚不沾地不亦乐乎。之所以需要小号，因为是追星是需要转发微博的，转发的多是要刷屏的，屠不了对家屠一下原有粉丝的时间线还是绰绰有余，所以也算是为了避免污染网友们的时间线做出的退让。不过最大的原因当然是大号的人设必须是活泼有趣的美女子，而不是单纯发癫的疯婆子。

橘小姐却不觉得其中差别，她笑着自嘲，称自己为粉圈数据女工，大学在读的身份让她有充裕的时间去做大量重复的工作，比如打榜转评做数据，室友有时候劝她关注一些别的东西，她言辞恳切的回答。

哥哥值得。

要说起橘小姐成为数据女工一员的起因，她是通过微博和豆瓣找到组织的，随后在QQ群里经过深入浅出的分析和科普，确认并落实自己的工作。

在申请加入kswlkswl豆瓣小组的时候，橘小姐声情并茂写了一篇五百字小作文描述自己是如何热爱王一博、肖战以及王一博肖战的，与他们从相识到相爱再到相惜，尽管是单方面的，写的事无巨细面面俱到。天知道她自从高考之后就没写过这么长的文章了，那天旷了早上的课，从睡醒写到中午，还错过了食堂第一批吃饭，此心此情可真是天地可鉴。

果然皇天不负有心人，组长也被这字字泣血的长篇巨制感动的痛哭流涕，当即大手一挥，同意了包涵她在内的一百个入组申请。

博君一肖是真的。

七个大写的中文连同不伦不类的缩写，bjyxszd，统共这么一句话来回在她脑门上盘旋，绕梁三日挥之不去。小组里都是和她一样的同道中人，简直是异父异母失散多年的异姓姐妹，恨不得原地摆上两位结婚照就能义结金兰，不求同年同日生，但求有糖有刀一起磕。视线可及之处全部都是鼎沸热闹叫人上头，橘小姐仿佛找到了过年回家一样的感觉，饭来张口，只需扮演好猪的角色自有人来将她喂饱。又好奇又兴奋，好看的手指捻了捻薯片碎屑，在屏幕上轻轻下拉松开，排序变了又有新帖子更新了。迫不及待的点进去，发现是组员有人截图肖战点赞了博君一肖CP超话又取消的截图，激情敲击屏幕，跟楼回复。

磕到了磕到了。

橘小姐守着微博看了无数遍陈情令官方物料和七个蓝发的花絮，每天眼睛一睁就打开几个阵营看看有没有新料，早睡也是不可能的，兴许越晚的料越真呢。她对两人的时间线如数家珍，比背过的朝代更迭还熟稔几分，视频采访和综艺，每门课程都要认真学习多次复盘，演唱会见面会看过一遍就是不合格，和姐妹对暗号都对不上，是要lb被嘲笑的。

阿对了，七个蓝，是博君一肖CP粉的粉头，以路子野、真料多、更新快出名，无论是在微博还是豆瓣都有众多拥护者，是个知名磕学家，橘小姐也非常喜欢她，微博上讲话好听，资源又多，还会磕糖，翻她的微博翻着翻着就能不自觉露出姨母笑，她喜欢极了。有时候室友看她的头像微信qq签名都变了，偶尔表达关心也被这波热浪席卷，他们坐在高高的床铺上面，听橘小姐讲那博肖的故事。

这些故事往往起因简单，剧情普通，附加上层层润色，摇身一变成了《娱乐圈真爱之来日方长陈情篇》，当然系列前作还有《娱乐圈真爱之未来可期镇魂篇》和《娱乐圈真爱之扫黄打黑上瘾篇》，与之相比也毫不逊色。直教人感慨两位演员的一举手一投足全是精心策划，分毫不差，要不怎么能被深入解读，解读出这样可歌可泣。

表面上他那是看一片人，不，那其实是在人群里寻找那个他。表面上那是在回答采访，不，那其实是在隔空表白。他提到昨天去了上海，他也在上海，那他一定是去看他了，上海的三千万人口在故事里都是无名NPC罢了。他吃了一道川菜，他是重庆人，那他一定是和他共进了无数次晚餐，整年川菜店的生意全靠他们照顾。什么？是故意的？那是年下独占欲爆发在宣布主权。什么？不是刻意的？那定然是年上潜移默化下意识的真情流露。在“博君一肖是真的”这一大写加粗标红黑体的前提下，所有的矛盾都能满足逻辑自洽，任何显而易见的冲突都在意识中首先被无形消解，最大的不合应该就是选择喜欢肖战多一点还是喜欢王一博多一点，从而造成的分歧。  
如果有人狗胆包天的挑明了这点不合，试图将它摆上台面来讨论，这就好像是lo娘裸穿jsk不穿内搭一样，是要被其他人吐口水绑到火刑架上烤的，还要被人格羞辱，哪怕你起早贪黑看了1个T的CP物料都倒背如流，哪怕你磕CP磕的比上坟磕头还笃信虔诚，群情激奋下他们也会义愤填膺的骂你，说“你懂个P的博君一肖”。所有的人生意义被全盘否定，这个ID的下场将会是带着“歪屁股”的标签就此埋入黄土，永世不得翻身，要是恰好三生有幸一直有人记得这个ID发生的事，那么偶尔还会被拖出来明明白白的编排，来回鞭尸“死”也不得安宁。

橘小姐的表达能力实在局限，她没有办法淋漓尽致的表达她自己的快乐和疯魔，这种高强度军训式的追星磕CP是她人生当中从未有过的体验，她只能在微博小号和豆瓣小组常去的地方发水帖咆哮哀号。

是他们逼着我磕，明白吗，不是我要搞CP，是他们逼着我搞。

偶尔橘小姐还会在小组发帖跟大家分享她发现的一点细枝末节，将视频动态慢放成0.5倍速观察表情，再也没有刺向仇人的眼刀，只有抛向情人的眼波，这是姐妹们喜闻乐见的糖。她也会给LOFTER微博上的各个出色的同人作品点赞，如果看到作者开的是五菱宏光就更心花怒放。和豆瓣小组一样，或写实或架空的各种设定同人小说和同人画作层出不穷，橘小姐自己不会写也不会画，但是经常在太太的评论区积极点赞评论，哪怕是哈哈哈呢，也是混了个脸熟。当然弹幕网站的抄家式看视频也是需要的，点开tag按照播放量从高到低，从白天看到黑夜，熬的越晚，磕的越欢。

这种磕CP磕瘟了的状态大概持续了三个月左右，隐隐有些退烧了的橘小姐后知后觉的终于嗅到了空气中一点不寻常的气息。

比CP粉脑内规划的双人综艺来的更快的是，个人的商业活动。

迟迟等不来两人在商业活动同框，于是橘小姐开心的买起了双份的产品支持，成为了“一碗水端平不撒一滴”的资深端碗艺术家，并在这条艺术道路上一骑绝尘。哥哥代言的奶茶买完继续买弟弟代言的咖啡，哥哥说小火锅好吃弟弟说小零食必备，哥哥的电子刊是首秀要十份起订，弟弟的封面照明天发行要实体收藏，哥哥的采访转发了还有弟弟的宣传，哥哥有轻奢品牌的合作了大力支持，弟弟的合作大使头衔升级了冲冲业绩。数据女工感觉自己的工作双倍增长了，快乐也加倍了，只有钱包加倍的干瘪下去，本就不富裕的大学生活雪上加霜。

热爱可抵岁月长，哪怕到了2026年，我也喜欢博君一肖。

橘小姐想，花双倍的钱获得双倍的快乐，这又算得了什么呢。豁然开朗的橘小姐点开新下载的APP，熟练开通了另一家小额借贷业务。这是群里的姐妹教会她的吃土女孩生存小方法，还有许多比如买了退款再买可以算两次销量啦，买之前先挂闲鱼有人问就直接出手啦，都是些好用新奇的小技能，群里简直都是宝藏女孩，超喜欢在里面的。

橘小姐以为这样快乐的神仙日子还会持续一段时间，直到她喜欢上下一个CP，只是悬在CP粉头上的达摩克利斯之剑还是无情落下了，砸的她头破血流。

王一博和太阳花不得不说的二三事

一锤定音给爷锤死！椰啵没有心！

博肖girl们醒醒吧，博君一肖是假的

还有人在磕吗？我脱粉回踩了

营销号死妈，相信哥哥弟弟

我听见爱情，我相信爱情

心碎现场，在线收留所有伤心

博肖girl 真相找到了，是糖不是刀

下午三点，逢魔时刻。

以橘小姐在内的CP粉的幻想为地基，同人产出为砖瓦所构造的豪华别墅在风雨中摇摇欲坠俨然大厦将倾，墙面逐渐剥落露出本来的疮痍，头顶的房梁剧烈摇晃嘎吱作响。

事情发酵的很快，橘小姐微信群QQ群的姐妹炸锅了一片，有无头苍蝇一样问真假的，有信誓旦旦说肯定实锤的，有自持高冷说造谣必死的，芸芸众生各有说法，整个CP超话和豆瓣小组都被相关的帖子刷屏一样占领。

橘小姐心里乱的很，上课吃饭都提不起劲，低头不停刷着手机想寻找哪怕一条确凿的新闻呢。要是王一博有女朋友了，那肖战要怎么办呀。橘小姐就这样为着两个与她生活毫无交集的人，企图通过公共消息的手段，掌握他们感情世界的一点风吹草动的蛛丝马迹，那几天她在消息满天飞的网络世界里焦头烂额。

在这群魔乱舞的时刻，拥有60万微博粉丝的博君一肖CP粉意见领袖，七个蓝终于开麦说话了。

七个蓝发了一篇长微博，洋洋洒洒剖析了自己磕CP成为大粉几个月以来的心路历程，感谢了一圈同磕CP的姐妹好友，感谢他们风雨同舟不离不弃，最后以“来日方长，江湖再见。”为结尾。居然写这篇微博的目的只是想说“我不磕这个CP了”，知道的看完了才能读懂这意思，不知道的懒得看的都以为是哪个国人导演在国际电影节拿了大满贯写的获奖感言呢，值得他从“一统六合”讲到“走向共和”，句句都是真情实感，字字透着情真意切。

这篇长微博发在“王一博女友”事件发酵了三天以后的一个夜晚，橘小姐侧身躺在被窝里读着读着，手机的蓝光刺的她湿了眼眶。

七个蓝就像是一个伤透了心的可人儿，被别人的爱情伤透了心。

橘小姐在那条微博转发评论道：对不起，没有保护好你，我有悔……

橘小姐看着转发热评，还没来得及伤春悲秋一会，微信群的提示又炸了起来。

豆瓣kswlkswl小组被关了， 集美们我们无家可归了呜呜呜。

那一刻橘小姐的心里崩塌了一角，这几个月以来花在这两个人的身上的喜怒哀乐好像都变的缥缈遥远起来，那么的不真切。她真的喜欢过吗，他们真的喜欢过吗？博君一肖……是假的？

都是王一博的错。

橘小姐忽然福至心灵，找到了这种局面的症结所在。如果不是王一博有过女朋友，就不会有合照，如果没有合照，她的博君一肖就还能磕下去，退一万步说，王一博有过女朋友，也有合照，那就别让她知道阿。

微信群的姐妹们哭天喊地，哭王一博怎么能这么狠心，哭博肖girl的大别墅就这么塌了，哭完紧接而来的是杀声震天，吴博没有心，赞赞小寡妇，还有个别单纯天真不忍欺的，去王一博微博底下梨花带雨的写道——哥哥，你说句话呀，还有些脾气暴躁的硬气姐妹大喊着CP粉的立身之本不就是执迷不悟吗，你们一个个听风就是雨，公主玻璃心滚回家搞你们的绯闻男女吧，既然大家都是“隐隐约约有听说啦”，真相全他妈都是假，谁也别看不起谁。

橘小姐打开视频网站，想重新看一遍收藏夹里的同人剪辑的CP向视频找回一点旧日的小快乐，可是却发现看了两个就看不下去了。以前大家同心协力火眼金睛一点点抠出来的糖，如今都面目全非幻灭成了别人爱情的证明，与她们笃信的博君一肖八竿子打不着，叫她心里呕的慌，吃过的糖就像是吔过的屎，恨不得扣着喉咙吐出来却早已是不能。

橘小姐愤慨的打开微博，换下了博君一肖的两人合照版头，文思泉涌刷刷刷更新了置顶微博的文字。

吾爱之人，肖字开头，战字结尾，两字十六划，是我写不尽的温柔，是春风十里的暖意，是埋藏心底的暖意，哥哥他还是那个爱笑的少年。

写下这段比歌功颂德更令人折服的话，橘小姐的内心找到了些许的宁静。

凌晨一点，橘小姐在为肖战即将上线的电影《小竹峰》做着宣传控评的工作，简而言之就是搜索关键词找到营销号，然后在底下发一些复制黏贴的话，当然也有机器人可以做，不过她的号权重比较大，排的会比较前更显眼。忽然有一封邮件通知，来自AO3，是她曾经喜欢的太太更新了。

橘小姐打开一看，索然无味的点了红×，绚烂如海市蜃楼的CP幻想一旦打破，余下的就是比现实更加不如的一地鸡毛，打开微博继续着手上数据女工的宣传大业。

姐妹们快去卡黑，有人私生饭追哥哥！

橘小姐和许多姐妹一起应声赶到，是王一博公司发的声明底下腥风血雨。这封声明几乎换个日期能找到类似的两三封澄清声明，大家都见怪不怪也根本没人会放在心上，其可信度比朋友圈养生帖还低。可是评论里倒是各个大V的群魔乱舞，还有粉丝混战。

肖战太可怜了，倒贴炒CP可惜王一博是个渣男。

王一博没有心，还我的大房子。

只有我一个人觉得王一博像小吴吗。

勿cue抱走肖战，期待下一部电视剧《小寡妇上坟》。

直男招谁惹谁了？

王一博偶像失格没说错吧。

肖战好一朵大白莲花，无事爆炒CP，有事独自美丽。

……

橘小姐越看越生气，哥哥那么好，凭什么要被泼脏水阿。哥哥那么帅，这些人是眼睛瞎了吗？哥哥不发微博跟他有什么关系，他的公司都卡着他不让他发阿。他们根本都不懂哥哥，怎么能这样说，不了解的路人不就会误会哥哥了吗。怎么没有肖战粉丝来帮他澄清呀，也太惨了吧。

突然微信群里的姐姐发话了，@了所有人。

集美们评论全部都是披皮黑，我们要有序拉黑举报，然后把哥哥的宣传文案顶上去，好几个营销号底下也转了，都可以举报让他们炸号。

橘小姐还没有参加过卡黑活动，觉得很好奇，不过还好有姐妹出了教程，一步一步教你如何实名举报，用控评模板去占领舆论高地，这是他们能帮助哥哥的最好方法。

底下跟着回复了一排1，表示知道。

橘小姐也跟着回了一个1，成为肖战粉丝之后的第一场战役打响了。


	13. 觥筹

用了将近两个小时，助理终于和“NO.6私房 溯”的前台敲定了晚上的菜单，王先生实在是有点挑剔。估计了一下时间还算充裕，非工作日稍微堵车的话还够他摸鱼一个小时，晚上刚好拐到LIVE HOUSE接肖战下班，八点去赴饭局。

肖战实在不怎么喜欢饭局，凡是饭局就跟做设计师的时候一样必然是察言观色看脸下饭，虽然同桌的人总归是有能称得上秀色可餐的，只不过要考虑的太多这饭再好吃也不能吃的那么叫人心情愉悦。做了小有名气的明星也得去应酬这跟社畜没有本质的区别，桌上最有优越感的人往往不是他，他不喜欢这种感觉，就像小时候饭桌上如果唯一的鸡腿不是留给他，他也不喜欢。只是现在长大了在摆脸色掀桌子之前，就得掂量掂量这张桌子自己能不能抬得动，摔了饭碗还能不能捡起来。

在上台之前看了看助理给他发的定位，助理叮嘱他在后援会里面带一个熟悉的粉丝一起去吃饭，以免都是陌生粉丝会紧张，他说是王先生的意思，不由的更焦躁了。那天是他肖战的生日粉丝会，当然后援会的人会有所表示，蓝先生自然也是其中一员，若要说熟悉没有其他粉丝比他更熟悉，他只是觉得无论是哪个粉丝都没什么资格和王先生同桌吃饭。肖战放下了手机顺手锁屏准备上台，一回头正是蓝先生在门口盯着他，斜斜倚靠着门框任由工作人员出出进进，嘴角噙着笑意。

肖战作出略显惊讶的表情，眼睛微微瞪圆，朝他回以一个微笑略带惊喜 。肖战自若地向外面走去，低头调整着耳返，心里啐道，和他吃饭，你也配。

通往后台的走廊狭窄安静，只有零零碎碎脚步的来去的声音，肖战被拥在两个工作人员之间，蓝先生双手插袋不紧不慢的缀在后头，状似随意目光却未曾从肖战身上撕下来。走廊的尽头有个简短的楼梯上台，两个工作人员示意肖战自己在这里待机，等主持CUE他，他再上去就可以，说完就离开了。肖战站在阴影里，眉目不甚清晰，向着三步以外站定的蓝先生挥了挥手，也不知是你好呢还是再见呢。

蓝先生站在光和影的交界处，缓缓向肖战走近。脚步的声音和心跳的声音早已经听不清，被台上主持人的声音所掩盖，鼓动胸腔的声音避无可避，让蓝先生的胆子更大了一些。他顶着肖战疑惑的眼神，走的更近，近的好像一切都是触手可及。

久违的气息覆盖上来，肖战紧张的在那一瞬间差点忘了呼吸。他离舞台一步之遥，他和蓝先生在接吻。蓝先生轻轻的用舌尖舔开他的唇瓣，肖战之前上过的那一点唇膏在辗转间化的更软更烫，舌尖不听话的被蓝先生含弄着，拉出一点银丝被蓝先生的大拇指揩掉，埋进嘴角，小心翼翼的保护着他精心妆容，丧心病狂的压抑自己的嫉妒和爱意，不容分说索求那一点猩红的甜。

肖战不敢有太大的动作，任由头顶被厚重的幕布扫过在脸颊留下经年的灰尘苦味，台阶跨了一半的腿也忘记收回，拿着话筒的手腕被蓝先生握着仿佛已经不是自己的了，如果被谁看到，他就彻底玩完。吻毕下意识抿了抿自己的嘴唇，只觉得心跳快的要从喉咙口出来，砰砰砰的强音震耳欲聋，他一个劲低头盯着地板不敢看这样的蓝先生，也不敢看蓝先生眼眸里倒映出的自己。

主持人的声音伴随突兀刺耳的尖叫声在外面炸起，和蓝先生低低的近乎呢喃的声音同时重合。

“生日快乐……”

“让我们喊出他的名字——”

肖战。

从肖战的角度看过去，观众席是一片灯海，LIVEHOUSE的场子不大，粉丝原本估计也不多，现在场子里已经有些观众是站在后排走道和门口了，显然是用非官方的方法进来的，一想到有人愿意为了见他一面宁肯站着听，他就有点得意，再想到他们可能是没花钱买票，那点得意就很快消弭了。

唱歌对于肖战来说算不上生疏，毕竟他也算得上是一个流行音乐演唱资深爱好者，更何况除了唱歌节目还有中间MC环节和互动游戏环节，所以对他来说压力并不大，尤其是面对的这群观众，对他容错率又特别高，无伤大雅的失误都会被直接看做可爱。

那天的歌单里他自己最喜欢的是翻唱莫文蔚的《爱情》，而这一刻依然不属于他自己。慢歌也要半开麦以确保万无一失，他用一个特别扭曲的姿势坐在颇有设计感的高脚凳上，美容师要求他戴上的无框平光镜在照射下闪耀出微小的光圈，只感觉一条腿僵硬的撑着地将要失去知觉，他微微皱起眉头依然投入的沉迷，引颈高歌为爱所困惹人遐想，偶尔睁眼不着痕迹的看远处提词器，就像是迷茫彷徨中一刹灵光乍现。

每个莫名的日子里我想你，想你。

爱是折磨人的东西，却又舍不得这样放弃。

有种不完整的心情爱你，爱你。

爱是我唯一的秘密，让人心碎却又着迷。

比广告更不能相信的是歌词，那帮写歌的人为了押韵什么词句都能脸不红气不喘的写出来放进歌里，简直是不择手段，对他们来说把韵脚压住了，词义情景说穿了都是无关紧要。

相信歌词的人是最大的傻子，听什么歌都是在听自己。

间奏的时候肖战闲适的仰头眺望到最远处的地方，乌泱的人群模模糊糊，满眼的灯海星星点点，全都属于他全都为他而来。

蓝先生也在观众席吗，挥着手灯？王先生说他会来陪我的，人呢？底下坐着的这些人，真的都喜欢我吗？我居然有这么多人喜欢了……他们为什么会喜欢我呢？有多喜欢我呢？如果是体育馆的演唱会就好了，不过其实我也没那么多歌可以唱，他自嘲的想。

主持人将活动继续推进，其中设计了一个游戏环节，彩排的时候肖战大概知道无非是一些真心话大冒险之类的对粉丝有求必应的饭撒（Fan Service）环节，他也没什么需要准备的，大冒险总不会太出格都可以满足，真心话也都有常见问题的底稿他并不担心。事实上也证明他的猜测是正确的，只是他还是有点低估了自己粉丝要求的五花八门和他自己CP粉的无孔不入。

有一位身材微胖的女粉丝选中了大冒险，要求肖战背着她绕台一圈，肖战不动声色打量了一眼这位女粉丝，穿着普通的牛仔裤和毛衣，身高才到他的肩膀。

女粉丝打趣的说道，我身高不矮体重过百阿。

底下一阵尖叫，有喊着“战战不要背”的，有无意义的“哦~”的，他灿烂的笑着说没事可以的，心下嘟囔这样的美差居然也能变成体力活，虽然脸上看不出来但是这女人超过一百斤也太胖了吧？女人怎么能这么胖？是母猪吗？

不过想归想，还是背着这位女粉丝饶了一小圈舞台，把人放下的时候有点喘，脸上也有些热，隐隐有些发红。肖战反思了一下自己最近是不是疲于奔波通告疏于体质管理，不是的，一定是这女人太胖了。这时主持人接茬说，“呀，肖战不好意思了，小姐姐们手下留情阿。”引来底下一阵哄笑，于是他喘着弯腰摆了摆手笑得更加羞涩了。

游戏继续进行，之后轮次中有一位穿着汉服的女粉丝抽到了真心话，如果条件允许肖战当时简直是想把她从台上直接请下去。

这位汉服女粉丝接过主持人的话筒向着肖战方向礼貌的鞠了一躬，开口慢悠悠的说道。

肖战你好，我已经喜欢你两年了，诶，这样讲出来感觉好羞耻哦。我想问的真心话是，如果再给你一次机会，大尺度的激情戏和大尺度的基情戏，你会选哪个？

底下台上同时爆发出一阵笑声，这位粉丝问的问题来源于肖战多年以前接受过的一个采访。采访中主持人问肖战，可不可以接受大尺度的激情戏。肖战当时不知哪根神经搭错，也可能只是“出身人糊不怕虎”，他紧皱眉头神情疑惑的反问道，JI情……是哪个JI阿？

这件旧事成为笑谈最近又被营销号玩梗提起，这里都是肖战的粉丝更是少有不知道，当下心领神会的发出一片爆笑。

助理可没给过关于这种角度清奇的奇葩问题的答案，还有什么叫再给我一次机会，说得好像我已经拍过了似的。又让他想起了王一博，工作人员告诉他剧场外面还摆着王一博署名的祝贺花篮，他们俩的激情戏倒是做的真，配得起“尺度大”三个字，心底一下子涌上难言的焦躁和愤恨。

用自己大名给我生日歌会送祝贺花篮？我看他是想给我送花圈才是真的。

肖战脸上挂着的微笑扩大了一些，应和着粉丝也跟着笑出了声，眼神看向台下表情真挚，他回答道。

是激情戏还是基情戏都没关系，我都行，无非是真心换真心，没有什么区别。

橘小姐站在后排的角落，这是她好不容易和黄牛买来的“站票”，捂住心口无声尖叫，周围许多的小姐姐和她一样西子捧心，病名为“战”。

哥哥也太好了吧，他怎么这么好阿，真心换真心，我哭了，那些垃圾剧组简直配不上他。

……

临近尾声，主持人上台公布了一个面向到场所有粉丝的福利，除了每个座位上的礼物福袋以外，还将发放限量的小程序邀请码。

我们经过精心筹备为大家开发了一个小程序，功能名为“肖战专属问题箱（質問箱）”，通过这个小程序邀请码才可以注册之后才可以向肖战提问，而肖战会每周上去回答粉丝的问题，用文字、图片或者视频的方式来回答，你们可别再催肖战哥哥发九宫格自拍了阿，说不定他会在小程序里发微博上不发的照片呢，也可能每个礼拜给你们发汇报视频哦。

台下从疑惑的窃窃私语转为兴奋的欢呼雀跃。

主持人继续说道要点。

不过要注意了哈，大家不可以将问题和答案进行二次传播，所有的问答都只在这个小程序中进行哦。少许余量邀请码目前只会在后援会内部发放，之后可能会在官方宣布的特殊日期通过回答50道关于肖战的问题的方式才可以进行新账户申请。

台下粉丝纷纷点头发出了然的应和声。

肖战抱着双臂在一旁点头，向着粉丝笑了笑。

以后每周还请我的小飞侠们监督我啦，以后我就是有问必答肖战战。

内心忍不住发笑，定向舆情监测，原始脱水数据，居然有人上赶着还感恩戴德，他们就这么喜欢我呀，贱不贱。

活动落幕，人群散去。

周围的工作人员正在拆解舞台上的布景，肖战卸完妆换回常服重新回到台上。

底下的椅子空空荡荡人走茶凉，只有几个阿姨叔叔在打扫着残局，垃圾桶里多得是奶茶杯塑料袋还有应援棒小手灯。如同电影结束大灯亮起的一瞬，所有幻想烟消云散。

肖战不知道他为什么还要上舞台来看一眼，助理和司机正在外面等他。他今天以个人的身份办的生日歌会，而不是男团成员的身份，他要抓紧这次机会，爬到更高的地方去，那群猪队友只会阻碍他的发展。要做个歌手吗，唱功不太够，要做个演员吗，非科班出身，要做个综艺咖吗，公司资源不太多，他早就决定好了什么钱多就接什么，金山银山落袋为安，哪管身后洪水滔天。只是他迫切需要台下的这些粉丝，只有渺小的他们卖力发光数量够多才能给他明亮的萤火，为他照亮娱乐圈的幽暗血路。

肖战翻出手机，给蓝先生发了条信息，附上了饭店的地址，头也不回的下了台。

别走，待会一起去吃饭。

这场生日歌会就是一场公开盛大又私人的偶像和粉丝的聚会，与其说是给肖战这个正主办的，倒不如说是给粉丝办的，满足正主本身的虚荣心是其次，与粉同乐才是本质。粉丝能听到偶像娓娓道来说点哪怕是场面真心话，就能让粉丝为他勇往直前去大冒险，粉丝能肆无忌惮喊出自己的爱，偶像也能欣然接受粉丝的爱给出反馈，没有充满恶意的镜头捕捉纠察，每个人比肩坐着的都是和自己一样的追星女孩，用什么样疯狂的举动来表达爱意都不必感觉羞耻。举目望去所有粉丝拥有同一个偶像，而偶像也沐浴着他们全心全意的爱，偶像与粉丝之间的情绪宣泄以及共情效应，在这里达到顶峰。

王先生？

肖战拉开保姆车的门，王先生正稳稳坐在后座朝他微笑示意，原来说陪他只是陪他吃饭。肖战坐到王先生身边，任由王先生牵起他的左手十指紧扣放在大腿上不动了，抬眼看他开口却有一丝嗔怪。

你怎么不来听我唱歌阿？

王先生抓着他的手一起抬起又落下，轻轻的敲击在西装裤上发出闷闷的声响。

你那是唱给他们听的，又不是唱给我听的。我推了个会，特地来陪你吃饭。

肖战瞥了眼司机的方向，识趣的在王先生面颊快速亲了一记。

王先生却是斜眼看他，就这样？

肖战往王先生的方向挪了挪，紧紧挨着他，几乎要把王先生逼到紧贴车窗了。王先生倒是正脸看他了，嘴角噙着恶劣的笑意。

肖战拉过王先生的手臂圈在自己腰上，动作太急太猛，撩起了一大截T恤，一边放低了身体闭上了眼睛，自下而上深深吻住了王先生的唇。

王先生一时没忍住，闷笑出声引来肖战不满的皱眉，这人露怯的样子也太有趣。

到达饭店包间的时候已经是八点半了，偶像对于粉丝来说，迟到半小时算准时，肖战满脸笑容的推开门已经有女粉丝在等着他，双手合十真诚的微微躬身道歉。

不好意思，让大家久等啦。

跟随着肖战走进来的王先生，面色冷硬一言不发也没有开口的打算，大家只当他是新来的保镖或是助理也不甚在意。

肖战一个个寒暄过来打完招呼，众人重新落座，而坐下没过多久所有人终于来齐。预定坐十二个人的桌子，肖战、王先生、助理、一位肖战点名的粉丝蓝先生，后援会会长，和剩下七位后援会抽选的粉丝。

其实后援会粉丝挑选的规则很简单，满足三个条件，筛选了今天到场的、想和肖战一起吃饭的、以及最近一次集资超过10万人民币的粉丝。说的更简单一些，花十万块表明意向经过协商，就能和肖战同桌吃一顿饭。

只是对于大部分粉丝来说，抽选规则显得有些云里雾里，橘小姐也曾听说有邀请粉丝去吃饭的，她总以为被抽中的应该都是天选之人，心里想着可能是在后援会出力还不够多，以后得多刷刷脸才行，总有机会被邀请的。

如果人类历史起源于用火，那么私房菜一定是起源于使用液氮和干冰。

冷菜早就备好了，可最近私房菜也不知道说好的还是怎样，都喜欢把桌子搞得像拍西游记缭绕的云里雾里。

肖战坐在主位，左手边坐着助理，右手边是王先生，这让他感到安心。他嘴笨不太会说话，不过有助理和后援会会长带节奏热闹气氛，一顿饭吃的也算是融洽，更何况肖战有心给这些粉丝留下亲近的好印象，只是偶尔扫过对面的蓝先生几不可查的微微一顿又移开去。

酒过三巡，蓝先生和会长都是男人酒量先不提，没想到其他几个粉丝小姐姐酒量也都还不错，正是喝的酒酣胸胆尚开张，话题也越发的野了，拉踩、听说、八卦什么都来了。

蓝先生看着肖战的表情晦暗不明，不过旁边的红发小姐姐似乎看他有点难以融入，热络的招呼他喝尽杯底，他柔柔的笑了。

我们战哥魅力可以的，除了女粉还有男粉阿。

蓝先生看所有目光聚集到他的身上，他也泰坦自若的放下筷子接茬道。

对阿，我也很喜欢战哥的，今天这个桌上我就是男粉的代表了，我要敬一下战哥，以后也多考虑一下我们男粉市场，还是很大的。

话音一落引来大家的轻笑，肖战放低了酒杯轻轻一碰，抿了一口微微示意。蓝先生看他只清啜一口，继续道。

而且我是《小竹峰》的书粉，十年书粉不请自来哈哈，战哥演了电影嘛，我去电影院刷了两遍，祝战哥票房大卖。

肖战只得继续端着半杯酒，他因为太忙没能陪蓝先生一起去看首映，这是在找他讨说法呢，他扬手一饮而尽。

那肯定阿，说实话我是真的很感谢，我知道大家平时自己的工作生活都很忙，让我有幸占据了一点时间，希望我能回馈给你们想要的东西。

红发的小姐姐喝的有点上头了，眼眶有点红语无伦次道。

战哥别这么说，你真的特别好，我们小飞侠永远喜欢你永远支持你。

她边上的穿着皮草和吊带的小姐姐也像是这种情绪感染了，仰头豪爽地灌了一口红酒。

战战，不好意思阿我喜欢这么叫你，我从你入团的时候就喜欢你了，现在怎么说呢，有种守得云开见月明的感觉。

皮草小姐姐环视了一圈，另外几人也都是纷纷点头颇有共鸣，她继续道。

我们不会允许有人来搞事的，太难了，战战谁欺负你一定要告诉我们，我们都知道你以前受了好多委屈，现在不一样了。

一边的穿着JK校服的小姐姐应和道，对阿，战哥现在千万粉丝了。

皮草小姐姐点了点头，就是，战战我们现在要有点底气了，想要的都可以去争一争，我们就是你的后盾。

蓝先生身旁一直埋头吃菜的穿着运动服的姐姐和另一位大波浪的姐姐也见缝插针，你们知道那个CP大粉七个蓝吗？他好像转成了战战的粉丝？

蓝先生眉毛一挑，面上疑惑，求知若渴的问，七个蓝是谁阿？

一圈女孩子心照不宣的笑了，也没有人去解答他的疑惑。

红发小姐姐抢白道，我知道我知道，他是CP粉头呀，是不是脱粉回踩了。

会长拉了红发小姐姐一把，瞥了眼肖战的神色，害怕聊到CP粉，肖战会不高兴。

红发小姐姐却像是没注意到，继续说，他当时舞CP舞的那叫一个欢阿，还不是倒贴着肖战哥哥。

皮草小姐姐接过话头义愤填膺，双男主剧，另一个男主就是背景板好吧，放个人形立牌都比他好，哦对了，他们还要放PS精修过的。

爆发出一阵揶揄的笑声，肖战强行抿下了嘴角，觉得心里是无比的畅快。

带着细框眼镜的小姐姐衔着筷子，认真回忆，她说。

对的，七个蓝后来都只发战战的物料了，好像没再发过别人的。

肖战看气氛有些低沉，语气欢快的说道，那我又收获了一个粉丝，还挺好的。

小姐姐们顿时觉得肖战怎么能看的这样开，被人拉郎硬是凑成一对，好让人心疼。

自始至终王先生都没同粉丝小姐姐们说过话，扮演好他保膘的角色，偶尔和肖战低语几句。也不沾酒，这家菜色有几道还可以都让助理点了，只是实在是心里忙着盘算没有闲暇去灌那黄汤。

听这意思激化CP粉看来做的火候差不多了。

肖战接的这部耽改电视剧有利也有弊，爆红是红了，可惜他没有拿到蓝忘机的攻角，拿了个魏无羡的受角，这种角色演的差要被骂，演的好也吃亏。女粉丝本质上攻控，受控是天然的吃亏，一旦形成了人设不够A不够苏，那就很难挽回。

在性别上的贵贱之分绵延至今，男是高等性别，女是次等性别，社会是父权社会，这是撕裂所有太平粉饰，公元二零一九年的人间真实。一个男人演的偏女性角色，自然女化就是丑化，又有什么不对呢。如果肖战的粉丝想要把肖战当成男朋友，那么这群粉丝的购买力才大，粉丝的心才牢固。

想象一下，你给你闺蜜花钱多还是给你男朋友花钱多?你闺蜜好几个，男朋友……老公总只能有一个吧？

CP粉的爱，一文不值。

这群粉丝到时候等结束了热度过去，如果不好好抓住就会爬回他们原来的墙头上。正主、粉丝和公司对于一个流量来说，是三位一体捆绑并肩而战的，一荣俱荣一损俱损，三角形的任何一个角出现坍塌，那么将会是灭顶之灾。

正主和公司在某种意义上是可控的，而粉丝看似无从捉摸，其实也是可控的。

粉随正主，这句话是饭圈永恒的四字箴言，正主讨厌CP粉，那么就会逼走一部分CP粉从而顺势助长毒唯，工作室底下粉丝管理的报告会有很明显的体现，而从行为心理学思路来讲，毒唯才是愿意砸钱，且砸的最狠的人，即是他们最想握在手里的粉丝，是会行走的的ATM机。所以需要虐粉，让粉丝群里纪律高度统一，封死信息接受渠道，再拎出几个大粉受众盲目崇拜，运用话术散发洗脑包，粉丝在长此以往只接受大粉的信息来源的情况下，对于事物的判断力就会断崖式下降。

思路有些卡壳，王先生捻着高脚杯，忽然灵光一现，如果有什么PUA的课程他倒是想去听听，无非是从情感的掌控变成消费的刺激，估计方法是不会有太大区别的。

肖战看王先生有些出神，以为是他觉得吵闹想先回去，小声偏头问。

怎么了？你有事的话先走吧？

王先生在桌面底下悄悄捏了捏他的手很快松开，微微笑道。

没事，我陪你一起。

> 这章是好日子到头了
> 
> 加粗了预警真是神清气爽＝3＝
> 
> 希望能有kudo或评论QAQ 谢谢谢谢
> 
> ❀❀❀TBC❀❀❀


End file.
